Not a Dragon Slayer, but a Dragon Paladin
by SeraphinaReia
Summary: With the sole desire to become stronger, Lucy seeks the approval of the family she seemed to have lost. However, with a twist of fate, she instead gains the approval of a being that wasn't supposed to be part of this world, the Dragon Empress. Taken under her wing, Lucy receives a new name and a title, only to one day, return to Fairy Tail, now seeking revenge for her past self.
1. The Charade of My Life

I only wanted a place to belong to… But was that wish too much for me, I wonder? With my heart broken… With nothing left in this world… Where am I supposed to go now? Ah… I really wouldn't mind becoming your prey, dragon… Do what you want with me, but spare me the suffering…

The young blonde girl fallen on the cold ground thought with tears rolling on her cheeks, her hand outstretched towards the brilliant feathered being that shined in the light of the full moon above her.

The dragon looked at her with its gem-like eyes that reflected all the colours of the rainbow. It rose on its feet, outstretching its two pairs of feathered white wings, roaring loudly towards the moon, the sound echoing into the forests it was hidden, followed by the answers of the frightened animals. Yet, the moon answered without fear, letting its light befall the meadow and cover both the dragon and the maiden that offered herself as prey.

Lucy looked up to her with tearful eyes, gulping in an attempt to face her fate. But she could not stop the shaking of her right hand, still outstretched to the divine being. In her left hand, she held her friends that filled her life with joy, the celestial keys, which as if answering to the roar of the dragon and their master's trembling heart, shone brightly like they never did.

The dragon stepped forward once towards the girl, filling its vision with her form and the light of her keys. It leaned its head to her level, letting the girl marvel with the colour of its eyes… as it opened her jaws… sealing the girl's fate…

'I'm sorry… Gray… Wendy… Minna… I'm so sorry…' Lucy lastly thought before she stopped shaking, her eyes closed.

It's been slow… The change that made Lucy become quieter and quieter wasn't immediate. But it surely started after the return from Edolas. Or better said, after Lisanna's return from Edolas…

Her light was bright as everyone was overjoyed to have her back. But almost no one realised that her light cast a long shadow… on Lucy.

The first week since Lisanna returned, Lucy, who had no relationship with her, understood the need to be by her side that everyone had, that longing to have your beloved near you. Only Wendy really understood her, together with Gajeel. All three of them arrived in the guild after the tragedy that caused Lisanna's supposed death, but the three of them had different ways of dealing with this new atmosphere once she returned.

Wendy immediately managed to bond with Lisanna, sharing talks of their adventures.

Gajeel didn't try anything but nor did he mind, finding consolation in the constant party at the guild and the fights he could participate in.

But Lucy seemed to not be able to bond with the silver haired girl no matter how much they both tried. They couldn't find a subject to talk about, nor could they get rid of the awkwardness they both felt.

But since that week, Lucy couldn't go on another mission with anyone else, since the teams practically stopped doing anything because of the constant party. Lucy was forced to go on small jobs on her own in order to be able to pay her rent, but that only managed to enlarge the rift between the guild and herself.

Lucy earnestly felt happy for them and for their reunion, but… She couldn't help but begin to feel like an outsider.

The second week, she started feeling despair by beginning to think that she was being forgotten. The thought of being abandoned couldn't leave her mind and together with it, the idea of leaving the guild began to cross her mind, causing her to shiver each time it came to her. It was only a handful of people that noticed this change in Lucy, subtle, but existent.

Levy and Gray were the first to realise and start to support her, having never made any special memories with the younger Strauss like the others did. Juvia was easily bonding with Lisanna, but she didn't forget about her love rival either. Gajeel couldn't help but mind Lucy as well since Levy was doing the same. Then, Wendy and Charla, who were in the same boat just not so long ago, decided to do their best to be by the side of their good friend, instead of letting themselves taken by the flow and the hype like the others did. And the last one was, of course, the Master, Makarov never allowing himself to be impartial to any of his children. As an elder, he knew very well what Lucy was going through.

But the third week was the worst. It was then when all the hope she had of returning this world to normal had died…

It was a cloudy afternoon, Lucy feeling a bit sick since she couldn't sleep properly the night before. That was why she decided to drink one of Mira's famous milkshakes before heading to Wendy for some treatment.

The blonde was thus sitting at the bar, enjoying her milkshake and reading the morning newspaper, which for some reason didn't arrive at her apartment this morning. That was when Natsu and Erza came and sat near her, causing her heart to skip a beat and a bright smile to appear on her face, despite her paleness. Her eyes once again sparkled with life as she saw the smile and grin of her teammates.

"Hey, Luce! Reading the news? I thought you do that at home," Natsu said with his head tilted, like a little child.

"Yeah, well, the newspaper didn't arrive at my place this morning, so here I am. What are you guys doing, though?" She asked, hoping for the magic words of 'we were thinking of going on a mission'.

"Ah, we actually wanted to go out on a mission, and we had something to talk with you about," Natsu continued, having her full attention.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you recall when we told you about Lisanna as us in our childhood? About how we used to do a lot of things together?" Erza instead took over the conversation, her eyes not even in the slightest hesitant, but showing a bit of sadness and nostalgy.

"Yes, I do remember. What of it?" Lucy asked, oblivious of what was to follow. Maybe… if she didn't ask, and just left, everything would have been changed…

"Well, we thought about teaming up with her again."

"I do not mind having her into the team. In fact, that could help us two bond better, hehe…" The blonde giggled, already seeing that future.

"No, Lucy…" Erza said, showing pity in her eyes towards the girl, who already hinted something from this gaze. "We want to recreate the team… Without you."

"It's not anything personal, but our team was starting to get too big and, well… You only fight with your keys really. Holder magic is not too amazing so… Sorry, Lucy." Natsu told her with a pitying smile, awaiting only her reply.

Still, the reply was late. She chocolate eyed girl stared in shock, her eyes wavering. She trembled, feeling the urge to cry as she processed the information. She barely contained herself from bursting into tears, having a sole wish.

'Not in front of them…'

"S-Sure, I understand… After all, this is… Your team, isn't it? Go ahead! Have fun!" The girl forced herself to smile, her hands shaking. Only Erza noticed this, but while she felt pity, it was too late to take it back, so she put up a front and smiled as she stood up.

"Thanks, Lucy! See you tomorrow then!" Natsu waved as the two of them left, finding Lisanna and telling her the good news. But Lisanna wasn't overjoyed at all, this being the first time hearing of this proposal. She immediately searched for Lucy with her sight, finding the girl at the bar, with her back turned and her head hung down, before she ran to the mission board, took a random paper and headed for the exit door.

Lisanna felt obliged to follow after her, running without telling Natsu or Erza anything.

"Lucy! Wait!" She shouted, seeing her hurry to the front gates. Lucy, hesitantly, stopped, but she didn't turn around, since she was already crying as she gripped tightly the mission she just snatched.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry!" Lisanna said as she bowed deeply. "I promise you, I didn't know anything about what they were planning! I'll go and talk with them in a second so please, don't be mad… I too… I too want to go on missions with you and be your friend! Even if it's so awkward now…"

"It's alright… Lisanna, it's alright…" Lucy muttered, barely audible. She couldn't help but look up to the sky, letting herself bathe in the light of the sun which dried her tears. "You don't need to do anything about it… I would have liked to become good friends with you as well, but the circumstances seem to not work in our favour. Yet… I cannot bring myself to be part of that team after this, I'm sorry…"

"L-Lucy, I-!"

"It's fine!" She finally turned around, showing Lisanna a bright smile drenched with tears as she sun shone brightly behind her, making her look like a martyr. "Just…have fun with them, in my stead as well… I'll manage on my own, so don't worry about me… Please, don't be upset on my behalf…You did nothing wrong after all. So, I'll go cool my head off on a mission, please tell your sister that for me, ok?" She laughed, but it was so visibly forced that Lisanna could only feel more sadness in her soul. Yet, she didn't want to pity Lucy as well, just like the others were, so she smiled, just as forced.

"O-ok! Take care and come back safe!" She exclaimed, before turning back and running back into the guild, feeling herself ready to cry at any moment.

Lucy smiled bitterly, crystals appearing in her eyes again as she looked for the first time at the paper in her hand, giggling slowly before turning her gaze towards the guild.

"Seems like I… I cannot promise that…" She muttered with a shiver running her back, before turning around and running off towards her home, unknown to her that this was a farewell to this city…

An hour later, as the evening fell over the country, a blonde mage left her home with a single bag in her hands, having left the mission note on her desk at home, as an assurance.

"Am I… weak? So deserving of their pity…? Am I only relying on my spirits?" She asked herself as she boarded a train that was to take her a few miles away, to the place of her rest.

She didn't care for the dark clouds over the sky, nor for the darkness brought by night. She didn't care even when she was asked if she needed an umbrella once she got off, the rain already drenching her blonde locks, mixing in with her salty tears.

"Is it too late… to become strong? I too… hate to be called weak…" She muttered, taking out her magic whip once she saw the enemies she had to defeat, a den of monsters with appearances of giant wolves.

"God dammit, god dammit!" She yelled again and again as she attacked and was attacked, only using her whip and tactics to survive. Her pride didn't allow her to use any of her keys, of holder magic, despite the cries of the golden keys she kept hearing as they shone brightly, illuminating the figure of the little girl battling against the night monsters that sought to feast upon her. She just closed off their way to this world, desiring no interference.

"Never… To be called weak again! Ahhhh!" She cried, playing around with the wolves, dancing together with them on the battlefield of life and death.

She was wounded again and again by their claws and fangs, but her body was already numb, no longer feeling pain due to adrenaline. Blood dripped on her cheek, arms, chest and legs, but she couldn't even realise that as she kept on running between monsters, killing one by one, retreating further into the forest, escaping and cheating death countless times.

And then, she noticed that no more enemies surrounded her, only corpses and puddles of red being in revealed in the light of the constantly shining keys. She thought that it was over, that she survived, and couldn't help but fall down on her knees, not minding the pouring rain over her head, cooling her down, or the mud she felt with her fingers.

Yet, it wasn't over…

She felt a shiver run her back, her instinct telling her to run away immediately. A growl was heard and following it, sounds of trees falling to the ground.

Lucy looked up and saw two orbs of bright red, causing her to gulp. She slowly got up, yelping as she started to feel the pain of her wounds at least, her back hitting the bark of a tree she used to sustain herself. Her whip flowed once again as a determined look replaced the empty one.

The final boss, the Alpha of the Shadow Wolves she annihilated just now… It was time to dance with the death again as she meet the huge form of this creature which roared throughout the darkness of the forest.

It must have been hours since then… Rain was already starting to cease, only rare drops still hitting the earth.

One of these drops somehow fell over the pale cheek of a blonde being that was covered with the mud of the battlefield. It made her open her eyes wide again, making her conscious of the fact that she was lying on the bare ground, having been unconscious for God knows how long now.

She groaned in pain, her whole body hurting all over as she twisted around, her hands hitting a puddle of blood. She was covered in its scent already, but her mind was very much fuzzy.

"What…?" She muttered, expecting an answer as she breathed heavily. She followed the blood with her gaze, her tired eyes widening once again as she noticed the huge creature of black fur that was lying next to her, dead.

She recalled everything in an instant, her body shaking once more.

"I…I s-survived…" She kept on repeating, unable to believe this herself. She survived the battle against this monster, won against death, without using a single key… She won, with her own power…

Unable to contain herself, she let out a yell echo through the forest and reach the skies. It was her cry of victory, the proof that she was alive, against the odds.

But even if she did win, she was badly hurt and bleeding from more than one wounds. It was a surprise she even woke up, but even she wondered just how much longer will she be awake.

So she got up, finding a new resolve. She survived this and completed the mission she was given by fate when she randomly picked it. Now, she wanted to return home, where she had her friends waiting.

'Even if the whole world goes against me… There must be… at least someone… who will wait for me to return…' She thought and let out a cry as she dragged her numb feet to carry her through the forest that was dimly illuminated by the moon coming out from the clouds.

She continued to walk, almost lifeless and with her consciousness hanging on a thread, but she walked. She wanted to go home, she longed to return to her friends, now that she knew…

"I'm stronger… So… I can return, right…?" She muttered, feeling herself on the verge of crying again.

But then, no longer seeing anything properly ahead of her, she stopped. At the same time, her feet gave in and she collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy.

"Dammit… Dammit all… I got stronger… so why… Why am I not allowed to return home!?" She yelled, frustrated over her own body.

Her body, drenched in the blood of her prey, was breaking apart, but the scent all over her was the proof. This person was strong.

Her mind was slowly losing consciousness from the loss of blood she incurred, but the constant thought of going back to her friends, back home, kept her going. This resolve and determination was, as well, proof. This person was strong.

She cursed again and again as she struggled to get up, the fire in her soul burning stronger than ever, giving her power once again. In response, her keys answered and shone brightly once again, feeling the connection with their beloved master. These bonds, as well, were proof. This person is strong, without doubt.

Then why couldn't she just return home now, when she proved that?

The answer is simple: She could get even stronger!

"Human child, you reek of the blood of the shadow beasts… But you are surrounded by the power of the stars… Why is a contradiction like you here, lost in the forests?"

"Who was that!?" Lucy yelled, startled by the sudden voice that echoed in her head.

"Oho? You can hear me? How intriguing… But it is a pity that your light is disappearing slowly, just as we speak. I believe you have done something very reckless to get it to this point."

"I don't care about that now. I… I still have to go home! I'll do something about it when I'm there! I can move… I know I can…" Lucy cried out, digging her nails in her feet, but it was useless. She barely felt even that.

"You show determination in your eyes. Child, why had you come here?" The voice too seemed to be intrigued.

"To get stronger! But who are you exactly!?"

"You wish to know who I am? Very well. Then, open your eyes, in the real sense. Use your stellar magic to find me, and you shall know who are you talking with, kufufu~"

Biting her lip, Lucy felt herself mocked. She widened her eyes, focusing her magic to them. A huge shape appeared in the darkness before her, making her confused. It was at that time that the moon once again came out the clouds, illuminating this meadow too.

Lucy's heart stopped in shock.

"Is it such a wonder, human child, to see my form? Well, I believe so, since there aren't dragons anymore in this world for you to behold…'

True, in front of her, a huge white dragon, clad in scales and feathers, with four wings and golden horns, alike a crown. But the most amazing thing about it were the beautiful gem eyes, bearing all the colours of the rainbow.

"This is… impossible…" Lucy muttered, trying to calm her racing heart.

"But it is quite possible, kufufu! My name is Raiyana Apollonia Kalani and I, child, am the Will of the Heaven, the Celestial Dragon and Empress over the Dragon Realm. Yet for me, you are even more of a wonder. It's been so long since someone of the human world was able to see me… Hmm, say, child, what is your name?" The dragon asked, looking at the blonde before her with curious eyes. And for some reason, the mage didn't feel fear anymore when she looked into the dragon's eyes.

"It's Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia…" She muttered.

"Lucy… I see… This is a good name." The dragon mused. "You said you came here to get stronger. But are you strong now?"

"I am!" Lucy immediately said.

"Are you really?"

"I-I am! I am strong! I even defeated that pack of wolves all on my own!" Lucy boasted of her achievement.

"Hmm, I suppose that is indeed strong, for a knight. But child, you are surrounded by magic. Are you not a mage? Why do you boast of such a deed then?"

That was the moment when Lucy's eyes widened again, her world stopping. That was… not enough?

"You say you are strong, but I wonder if that's true. Certainly, the potential inside you is impressive for this era, but… your heart is wavering continuously, making it hard for you to be on par with other mages, am I right?" The dragon seemed to be spot on, for Lucy started crying again.

"I.. I…" she continuously muttered, sobbing quietly.

"Now, now, do not cry, Lucy Heartfilia. This is a problem easy to solve. You want to be stronger but are not. You must have a reason for that, yes? But humans were made to act in a group and judging by your mark, you belong to an organization, yes? I ask you then, why are you getting stronger here, on your own?"

"I… was called weak… by my friends… So I wanted to become strong… and return home…" Lucy quietly said, keeping on crying.

"To be called weak by these you hold dear… Are they really your friends, then? Why should you return there? Is that place really your home?" The dragon asked, seeming to be able to peek clearly in her heart.

"I… Have no home?"

"What if you could have a home, a family?"

"Family… How?" Lucy was slowly losing herself, these words triggering her feelings inside her heart.

"Do you wish to get stronger? Not for others, but for yourself?" The dragon asked, but there was hesitation in the air.

"I… do…" The mage finally answered, looking up to the dragon, marvelling at her eyes.

"Do you wish to become stronger than anyone? At any costs?" Raiyana asked, her voice having hidden meanings inside it, which Lucy couldn't notice.

"I do…" She repeated, feeling herself weak, even now, when she thought she was strong.

"Then… Become mine, human child. Give yourself to me, and you shall become strong," the dragoness said and seemed to smirk, her eyes having captured the prey it wanted.

Lucy slowly raised her hand towards her, crying bitterly, unable to control herself.

She lost everything… To be strong or to be weak… She had to choose now. No place to call home, but people to return to? That was so weird and ironic… But she wished to get stronger, from deep inside her heart.

Her keys shone even brightly than before, both as a confirmation to this resolve and a warning to their master of what she was about to do.

"I don't care… even if I become your prey… Give me strength!" She yelled, causing the dragon to laugh as it got up and roared to the moon, calling forth its power.

"Then, you shall be named Lucilla Kalani from this day onwards. And this I swear to you… You will be strong! Stronger than any human! Stronger than any dragon! Stronger than me!"

'Ah… I see… It was then that I… lost my humanity…'

The wind was rushing against her ears, her hair swaying in all directions. She could hear the clapping of the wings and atmospheric pressure stabilizing, allowing her once again to breathe normally. She could feel it with all her being-the relief after breaking through a high pressure point, the gate between worlds.

Raiyana roared loudly and time seemed to stop for Lucy, who was holding tightly on the golden crown made of horns that the Empress had. As the dragon stood still in the air, the young human mage opened her chocolate eyes and witnessed this world that would become her home for the first time—a wild wonderland where dragons danced freely in the highest sky…

Gleaming rivers shining in the light of the full moon, tall mountains that filled the horizon, virgin ancient forests, lakes bigger than the human capital of Chrocus… And there, in the middle of these wonders, reigning over the tallest mountain in sight, Lucy saw as the sun woke up from its nightly slumber a great city of stone, reaching the peak of the world.

She was breathless, her eyes looking at everything in awe.

"Welcome, child, to the country over which I rule, Kealani, and to the capital of this country, Pendragon. Welcome to your new home…" And saying that, Raiyana moved again on the sky where the sun and the moon were meeting.

"I'm… home…" Lucy whispered to herself, smiling bitterly.

'Goodbye, Earthland… Goodbye, Magnolia… Thank you for having me all these years…'


	2. The Tragedy Known as Death

Early in the morning, three days after the day Lucy left, Gray entered the guild with a long yawn. Most of the usual people were already present, some having not left last night at all.

"Morning, Gray-san!" Wendy greeted him as she and Charla were drinking milk and tea at a table together with Levy and Juvia.

"Gray-sama, good morning!" Juvia instantly turned all lovey dovey, causing Gray to flinch.

"M-morning…" He muttered back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Morning, Gray. Your clothes, by the way…" Levy giggled as she looked at him awkwardly.

"When did this happen!?" He, as usual, exclaimed in frustration, finding his clothes a few metres back, near the guild entrance.

"Hey, has Lucy-" He asked as he put back on his shirt and coat.

"Come today? No, not yet…" Levy finished the sentence as she shook her head. They've all been worried about this, since they heard she's gone on a mission of some kind from Natsu and the others that saw her at the task board. Of course, since she went on her own, they all expected it to be a simple mission and that she would be back in a day or so.

"She… hasn't come today either, you say?" Lisanna, who happened to overhear them, asked with visible worry in her eyes.

"No…" Wendy muttered, catching on Lisanna's worry herself. "It couldn't be that… something bad happened to her… right?"

"That can't be. Love rival must only be sulking at her apartment. Maybe we should go over there?" Juvia asked, truly believing that Lucy was alright.

"That's actually a good idea, Juvia," Gray noticed, causing her to blush deeply at the praise.

"Then, should we go now? It's been a while since I've been at Lu-tan's place. Maybe she is indeed there, resting up after her mission," Levy said with a smile, but at the same time, a certain person stopped near their table, causing everyone to turn around.

"Even if you go, you will find nobody at that apartment…" Virgo, the pink-haired maid of Lucy, said, her face bearing sadness and her voice hiding guilt. Most people were surprised to see the celestial spirit all on her own appearing just like that, without her master, and many did exclaim her name, wondering why was she here.

"What do you mean, Virgo? Where's Lu-tan?" Levy asked, utterly confused. And only then did she and the others notice that the maid held something in her hands—a single piece of paper.

She did not answer, but only looked around as the sound of a door cracked. Her gaze met with the Master's, who looked at her from the second floor. She bowed down in respect to the elder, before moving ahead towards the stairs, ignoring everyone's gazes, no matter how much they inquired about Lucy. It was too late, she thought, to ask about her mistress…

The time she spend with Makarov in his office was short, before she left on the balcony, her eyes meeting with Gray, Levy and the others. With a single sorrowful nod of her head towards them, she disappeared.

Gray immediately headed towards the office, dashing on the stairs. Levy and the others were on his trail and as Wendy entered, the door was shut once again, before being opened minutes later by a very furious Gray. The crying of the girls were heard through the whole guild hall, surprising many and causing great chaos between the mages.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Gray shouted from the balcony, before jumping over as soon as he saw Natsu at a table, barely waking up. In no more than 3 steps, a punch was deep buried in the face of the fire dragon, sending him flying straight into a wall.

"Gray!" Levy yelled at him from over the fence of the balcony, tears running down on her cheeks. "L-Lu-tan-"

"Don't even begin!" He yelled, interrupting her sentence. Everyone was in shock, realising that something happened with Lucy. "It's because of you bastard… That all of this happened…" And as he was raging, glaring towards Natsu, his magic begun to take shape, enveloping the guild in coldness.

"Gray! Stop it this instance!" This time, Makarov himself demanded, coming out from his office, followed by Juvia, Wendy and Charla.

"Master, forgive me but I cannot comply to that…"

"What the hell do you want, ice princess!?" Natsu, who finally got out from under the tables he was send into, shouted, having slept until now.

"What I want, you ask? That's simple… It's to murder you for what you have caused!" Yelling that, Gray ran forward, his frost-coated fist meeting Natsu's fiery one. The magic in the air that resulted from this collision made everyone shiver.

It was only Titania that wasn't taken aback from the heavy atmosphere as she entered the guild hall, surprised to see the scene before her.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded to know, her voice echoing through the hall. Only Wendy's constant sobbing made her realise that something was wrong and then, she searched for Makarov's gaze. "Master, care to enlighten me too?"

But to this question, only hesitation and a sorrowful sigh answered. The world seemed to stop as everyone saw tears in the eyes of the elder, before chaos erupted.

"Lucy… Is no longer part of this world…"

* * *

He left storming the guild, not caring for anything or anyone else. Only when he was alone, in the shadows of a dark alley, did he allow himself to cry, breaking down and falling by the side of the cold wall behind him. No one saw him, no one heard him—he wouldn't share the grief he felt for his former teammate, now departed from this world.

"Lucy…" He cried his heart out, muttering her name as he covered his face with his right hand.

The world outside this alley was as usual lively. He couldn't help but recall the past when he was left alone. No outsider cares for the death of one and they do not understand the meaning of one light going off. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by the world that did not understand, and wondered just how exactly did this tragedy occur.

Virgo explained as she handed the mission notice to the master that her mistress, Lucy, has indeed accomplished the mission, but her wounds were great.

Lucy… In a foreign land… died alone…

He couldn't forgive himself for letting this happen either, but he couldn't forgive the fate that led to this especially.

"Lucy… I'm sorry…For doing nothing…" He wailed ceaselessly, hours going by without him realising.

Night fell over Magnolia, his tears having long since dried. However, he already fell into despair, caused by his own lack of power.

Why didn't he stop her when he could? Why did he allow this to happen?

Full of such thoughts, he slowly got up and walked away, being the only empty shell in the city full of laughter.

He felt the need to murder everyone for some reason, but he couldn't allow his judgement to be clouded.

Lucy has always been a human of reason, beating sense into them, without violence. He probably didn't prize her as he should have and now, he was deeply regretting, once her light disappeared from his life. She was just that intelligent as to talk everything out.

They have been assured by Virgo that Lucy fell unconscious after the battle with the Alpha of the Shadow Wolves Pack and that she departed this world afterwards. But, how could she just die like that, especially after she won?

That was when it clicked to him. When… exactly did he hear the world 'death'?

He looked up to the sky with widened eyes, seeing all the stars gathered up there, as if looking for Lucy. Then, he noticed he was on the street where her apartment was, and that he could see it from the spot he was at—he could especially see the faint light coming through her window.

"It can't be…" He muttered, before dashing away towards the apartment.

No one mentioned her death, so why did they all assume it as such? She was a celestial mage that interacted with the other world so… Why would it be weird to think that she is no longer in this world? She was certainly intelligent enough to think of a plan as such to get away quietly. So why… Why did he too not realise it sooner!?

Breathing heavily, he dashed on the stairs, stopping in front of the door. He couldn't help but smirk, seeing it cracked open and through the crack, the dim light he saw on the window came to welcome him.

His shacking hand touched the door. He was hanging on a thread of hope and was afraid that once he would open this door, he would fall. But, he had to know the truth. So he gulped and pushed open the door.

His eyes widened as he saw a woman in the middle of the house, standing in the door's way, by the side of a candle. To the other side, a man was sitting down on a chair, in a philosophic position that made him seem to be waiting for something, or better said, for someone.

The pink-haired maid had a smile on her face and as she opened her eyes, certainty was seen in them, confirming all of his guesses.

"I see you had realised it, Gray-sama…" She said, relieved, as the dark-haired man stepped inside, smiling and showing resolve.

"You certainly took your time, didn't you?" Loki smirked as he stood up from the chair, looking at Gray for the first time since he arrived.

The door then closed itself, sealing off this secret from the rest of the world.

"Sorry it took me so long, Virgo. How is Lucy?"


	3. The Dragon Paladin, Iirah

Five years have passed in a blink of an eye…

Today, too, there were dragons roaring all over the sky of Kaelani. Even on the streets of the capital, many beings human shaped, especially children, ran freely and cheered as the largest and most powerful of the dragons slowly flew towards the mountain palace, circling it and descending on top of the golden towers.

Standing on top of the mountain, however, was not a dragon, but a woman with long silvery hair. She looked at the world from its peak that was hidden in the scarce clouds. Above her, stars were shining, as the sunrise was yet to come.

She smirked, her hair swaying in all directions as the wind blew powerfully. Her black fur cloak also danced in the gale, revealing the black leather dress that the woman was wearing, adorned by golden accessories such as a dragon brooch that tied her belt where a dagger could be found or a dragon shaped necklace hanging at her neck or a silver chain that hid a collection of keys behind her. She wore high leather boots and had wraps of black around her hands, making for gloves that still revealed her peach coloured fingers and golden claws.

However, the most striking feature about her was the silver mask that she was wearing over her eyes and nose, resembling a tiara and not letting anyone see her eyes hidden behind the intricate model of the mask.

She breathed deeply, basking in the first light of the sun over this world and enjoying the roars of the dragons all around her, before she jumped off the rocky mountain.

Air was rushing against her, as if embracing her. She couldn't help but laugh as she twirled in the wind, turning on her back and looking at the sky above her.

"Ahh…" She moaned, feeling the thrill of dancing freely in the sky. She reached out her hand towards the sky, looking at it. She wanted to grasp that sky from which she was distancing at high speed.

With another twirl in the free fall, she felt the magic gather at her palms, activating the circuit and the flow of magic inside her body. Responding, a purple light came from behind her mask, from her eyes, before two great wings appeared from behind her cloak, stopping the fall.

She spread these white feathered wings and let them bathe in the rays of the rising sun, before she flapped them and headed towards the rocky castle under her.

She avoided the tails and wings of other dragons in her way with great aptitude, as if telling the world that there was no better flier than her. The adrenaline was rushing through the wild blood flowing in her veins, making her to forget everything unimportant. To her, today, was only one thing that mattered.

Revenge.

Today was the day she had awaited—her day of destiny.

She landed in the middle of a grand garden of the palace, other dragons following her and turning in human forms, more beautiful than any human appearance. The woman folded her wings and had them disappear, only scarce feathers remaining proof of her deed as they floated to the ground.

Surrounded by gazes of the dragons that have descended, the girl only looked ahead of her, towards the entrance of the throne room of this palace, two guards covered in furry cloaks standing on each side of the open gate leading to it.

Full of pride, the woman stepped forward on the stairs and entered the white and golden room, crystal windows letting light fill this grand hall.

On both sides of the room were people dressed in the same wild style as her, wearing dresses and cloaks that best showed their species and elements, but clearly differentiating them from humans.

And in the middle, standing on the golden throne above this world, a woman exceeding them all in beauty was, a prideful look filling her rainbow eyes. She had flowing straight hair as long as her and wore a white gown covered with scales, feathers and crystals. And on her head, a silvery crown was resting, bearing an intricate pattern that covered even her forehead.

The woman stepped forward till she meet the Empress's gaze properly, before falling down on her knee, her left hand resting against the right side of her chest while the right one was touching the ground—a total mirrored way of how humans do it.

"Evarinya, Dialssa dea Eles," the silver haired woman spoke to the Empress in the old language of the gods and dragons, greeting her who reigned over the grand race.

"Vara'feh, Iirah," the Empress told the knight before her to stand up, which she did. Raiyana couldn't help but smile as she saw her dressed like that for one more time.

"Paladin Lucilla Kalani, I hereby bestow upon you the mission of immediately crossing over to the mortal world and collect intelligence that could prove to be useful to the dragon country Kealani and to the dragon race. Will you accept this duty?" Raiyana asked with a shrewd smile, which mirrored in Lucy.

"With great honour, my Empress," the silver haired, once golden haired, woman said with a small bow.

"Seshiya, Iirah," the Empress lastly said to the knight, whishing her luck, before Lucy turned around and left the room as fast as she came.

"I shall see to your crossing over then, Lucilla." The one who spoke was a blue haired woman, her hair looking like a flowing river, especially at the ends. Her ears were alike an elf's and on her forehead, a crown was made of horns and scales. She also had blue crystal scales covering her arms like gloves and her neck like a necklace, some of them being spotted even under her eyes, on her cheekbones. She was utterly beautiful, looking at Lucy with empty white eyes but with the sweetest smile.

"I'll leave it to you then, Wyna," Lucy smiled back to the dragoness governing over the water bodies, Aerwyna. The dragoness then changed from the human form dressed in white veils to the grand body of a white and blue scaled dragon alike a snake, with only the front limbs still there, but with a tail alike a mermaids. However, this dragon too had wings, transparent-bluish wings that looked as if they were indeed made of water, for drops fell onto the ground where she was standing.

Lucy quickly climbed on her head, holding onto the blue crown made of horns, not minding the fact that it was wet and slippery.

"We'll come with you for the time, Lucy," another dragon, this time a being of red and scarred all over his body, said, with a smirk on his face. Behind him, six more dragons flew around, all of them being Lucy's precious guardians.

"Igneel! Everyone! Alright!" She nodded happily, looking at them with pure happiness as Wyna ascended, carrying her through the skies. Everyone could see the seven dragons covering the sky of Pendragon, all heading towards the territory of water just beyond the citadel—Aerwyna's lake, Mangata.

Lucy looked with mixed feelings towards the water that sparkled in the rays of the sun, but capturing the image of the fleeing moon.

"Lucy, make sure to kick my boy's butt properly, heard me?"

"You can bet on that, Igneel!" Lucy answered, that being her first objective, after all.

"I still can't believe you had such a talent for learning our attributes so quickly, however… You're even better than my Wendy," Grandineey mentioned, seeming somehow sorrowful. "Five years already passed…"

"You're welcome back anytime you want to return, Lucilla. We'll miss you for the time being, though," another kind dragoness that looked like a giant flying tree said, her name being Felicia. Behind her, a chinese dragon showed up, seeming to scowl.

"At least it's going to be quieter once more, once she's gone."

"I'll miss you too, Seiran! Don't worry! I'll be back soon enough to annoy you!" Lucy, however, answered with a laugh.

"It seems like here we part, Lu. Good luck in destroying that human world!" A golden dragon with bolts of electricity running across its skin said with a smirk, his name being Radiel.

"Just don't do it too quickly, haha!" Metalicana laughed with her usual character.

"Well then, this is it, Lucilla… The gate is open," Wyna finally said after casting her magic for the last few minutes. Lucy couldn't help but look at the lake that seemed to boil from within, bubbles of air coming forward from the mirrored world inside it. It reflected a forest, but it was not the forest surrounding this world. It showed a sky, but Lucy knew it wasn't the sky of this world. She would return once more to the world that shunned her, but she knew…

'There are people there waiting for me too… I have a duty to respond to these feelings, after all… Gray, Levy, Wendy, Charla, Gajeel, Juvia… I'm coming now!' She thought, before standing up on her feet on Wyna's back, raising a hand as if to wave.

"Saharui, my teachers!" She greeted them, causing them to laugh as she basically said she won't be long gone.

"Seshiya, Lucilla!"

"Varya, Lucy!"

They all felt regret in letting her go, but to a dragon, the time she would spend gone would be nothing.

To her too, the time didn't matter anymore, her sense being totally twisted. She look at each of them one last time, before her gaze shifted to the palace now far in sight.

"Saharui, Raiyana…" She muttered, closing her eyes and placing her left hand over her right heart—her dragon heart, in thanks. It was because of her that she once again found a home and a family. But now, it was time to return to the world she formerly called home and to the people that were once her family.

She jumped off, hitting the water and losing herself in the middle of the bubbles that kept surrounding her. She looked up, seeing the blurry image of the seven dragons around her, which slowly shifted to a sky that did not have them in it.

She couldn't help but smile bitterly as she felt the transition between the world, before she rushed to the surface, breathing for the first time in 5 years the air of this world—Earthland.

"I'm back…" She slowly muttered to herself, before laughing and getting out the lake.


	4. The Arrival of a Tempest Dragon

"Ahh… Beloved Magnolia…" Stepping forward on the lively streets of the city of flowers, the lips of the silver haired, once blonde, curled into a twisted grin, finally being able to see this sight she recalled so many times in her dreams, being reminded of both love and hate.

"Beloved and much hated city… Will you receive me one more time, I wonder?" She slowly whispered as she made her way into the crowd of people like a shadow, her silver mask, her flowing silvery hair, her wild attire and the dark cloak that covered her figure and surrounded her slender neck with black fur attracting each and every look of the people on the street. But she cared not for any of these gazes that were drawn to her. She desired only for a certain someone to be drawn to her that way… like a moth to a fire… And thinking that, she couldn't help but lick her lips in excitement as she finally saw in sight the familiar sign she also bore on her hand not so long ago.

As usual, especially at such a late hour of the day, when the sun was preparing to set and rest, surrounding the building of Fairy Tail was a party atmosphere, her sensible ears being able to pick up and discern the lively sounds even from far away.

"Just as usual, these guys are at it again. My, it feels bad to be a party pooper now, kufufu…"

But even as she said that, the ghost of Lucy Heartfilia went beyond the steel gates and rested her hands against the double doors of the entrance, breathing deeply and making up her resolve.

Five years… All for this moment…

The doors were slammed so loudly and so suddenly that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their gazes to the entrance, where, in the bright light of the evening sun, they saw a mysterious figure step in gracefully, carrying a familiar yet distant and dreadful scent.

Ahh, this person… is strong… They all thought as they felt her gaze inspect her surroundings.

And then, she smirked pridefully, causing many to change from smiles to scowls and glares.

"Ahhh, this place sure looks petty. And here I've heard it's supposed to be a really good guild. Maybe I was wrong to come here, after all?" She said in a loud and mocking voice, but seemed to question herself, instead of the ones around her that seemed to have their killer instinct activated as they heard her words.

"Oi, you! Who do you think you are, saying such things as if you know anything!? I dare you to say that again!" As she expected, the first to act up was the man she wanted to see for a whole five years.

She looked at him as he stood up from within the crowd and made his way towards her. The same pink hair, the same fierce eyes… He was only a bit more mature than she's left him, but he was definitely the Natsu she knew…

'Natsu…' She recalled his name in the corners of her mind as she was caught by the front of the cloak by his hand, him obviously trying to pick a fight with her. Yet she was silent, a shiver running on her back as he touched her. She couldn't help but smile like a love-struck maiden as she filled her vision with his fiery gaze that fixated over her.

Her hands rose up instinctively, slowly, without her being really aware. With one, she placed her fingers over his, close by her chest. With the other, she trailed a finger down his cheek, surprising every single person that watched them with this gesture. He too had his eyes widened, feeling a certain familiarity in this scene, but not recognising the slender yet muscular hands, with sharp claws instead of nails, neither the shine behind the tiara-like mask.

It was in a split moment, however, that her hands changed position, one grabbing his hand tightly, the other grabbing his shirt. He let his guard down, captivated by the earlier gestures, and now was regretting. She widened her stance, moving her left leg to the side. With her right one, she kicked his supporting leg and made him lose balance. A second later, he was thrown on the floor, his face groaning against the cold stone as everyone watched in shock.

"Ahhhh, that really felt good!" She couldn't help herself but squeal with a pleased smile as she hugged herself, feeling the shivers caused by the sight before her, a sight she's only seen in dreams for the last five years.

"Natsu… was thrown so easily…" Murmurs all over the guild spread, everyone looking at the scene with mixed feelings of shock and fear, together with anger.

"Don't you think you're acting too impudent on our grounds? Identify yourself and the purpose of your being here this instance," the following one to act was, predictably, Titania, with a sword already laying still by the neck of the masked girl, the Fairy Queen glaring dangerously at her from her side, but the Masked Knight seemed to ignore her completely, being captivated in her joyful trace as she looked at the pink haired man get up slowly from where she's thrown him.

"Oi…" The Queen repeated with a growl, her sword pushed even closer to the neck of the woman before her, its coldness being surely felt by her. "Did you not hear what I asked?"

That was when the woman exited her trance, turning her head and gaze towards the red-haired, feeling the slight tickle of the blade that was unable to cut at her neck at all. She curled her lips into confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh? When exactly did I allow you to approach me so casually? I don't recall giving my permission." She said, her voice sounding just as if she would have said a greeting, smiling slightly as she did so. But darkness covered her opponents' eyes.

To her right—Erza Scarlet. To her left—Natsu Dragneel.

She could feel their fire dancing in their hearts, the darkness covering their vision. She bathed in the rage they were feeling; she trembled with joy. In her own heart, the desire to kill was born.

Her eyes morphed unseen by any stares to a purple colour, the magic dancing in her dragon veins.

But the Angel descended.

"Miss, are you here to speak with the Master?"

It was Wendy, who suddenly appeared in the middle of them, grabbing Lucy by a hand, already knowing who the one standing before her was. Charla saw it in a vision before she arrived, and at the moment, Wendy was the only one to know of this besides her.

At the sight of the angel, the child she left five years ago, Lucy stopped her magic in its tracks, cancelling all processes. With a joyful heart, she, however, only smirked on the surface, nodding her head to this child as she seemed to calm down. Only Wendy noticed her true feelings, as her small hand was held tightly by the silver haired's.

"This way, please," she said, leading her quickly upstairs. It was only now, as she passed through the tables, that Lucy noticed just how much this place too changed. New faces and matured people, who almost didn't resemble these she remembered. She looked at Wendy too, and realised she was wrong just before, by calling her a child. Certainly, this girl grew taller and more beautiful.

"Heh… You changed a bit too but… You're still that adorable child I know," Lucy whispered as she leaned close to her ear with a smirk, while climbing the stairs.

"D-Don't tease me! I'm no longer a child!" She quietly yelped, with a blush on her face, almost making Lucy laugh. But Lucy already knew the way and, jumping ahead of her playfully, quickly knocked on the door she knew to be the Master's, knowing that this made Wendy pout once more.

She heard a voice from the inside, telling her to come in, but at that moment, Lucy stopped. It all suddenly came to her—the happiness she has felt before in this building. However, she doubted she could attain that same happiness from today onwards, as she has taken on a new name.

Making up her mind, she opened the door, and everyone saw it close just as swiftly.

Wendy too stared at it, feeling a certain happiness fill her soul. They've waited for her for so long… After before, they had failed her like that. And yet, she too wished for forgiveness, and for the light that Lucy brought with her to return.

It felt like it took a good amount of time for that door to open again, and people looked up expectantly as they saw the Master himself come out first, followed by the weird masked woman. He cleared his throat a couple times, silencing any noise that still went around, before looking at his brats.

"This is Lucilla Kalani. She's been recommended by an old friend of mine and will join us as a member from today on! Brats! Time to celebrate!" He laughed, causing a cheer to flow in the guild. However, not everyone was on board with it, some, like Natsu and Erza, eyeing her suspicious.

"Recommended by a friend of Master's? Why does that sound suspicious?" Erza murmured, her instinct telling her that there was definitely something amiss here.

Wendy quickly rushed up the stairs, grabbing Lucilla's hand again, almost dragging her. Her friendliness to this stranger seemed weird as well.

At the same time, the doors of the guild opened once more, with four persons showing up, together with a small child. They looked a bit surprised to see the atmosphere in the guild, looking around strangely.

"Hey, what's this all about? There's this weird feeling all over the place," Gray, who was in the group, asked Mira, the closest person. Juvia, who was close to him, leaned in, just as curious.

"Weird feeling? Sounds like the usual place to me," Gajeel, behind him, grinned, getting himself a smack from Levy.

"You can't just call the guild weird like that! Ah, Emma, you can't just run around like that!"

"Well, that is…" Mira giggled nervously, ignoring Levy who ran after her daughter. But the black haired girl ran fast, and enjoyed having her mother chase her. Yet, unfortunately for her, she didn't look ahead of her as well, and suddenly, she was picked up by two mysterious hands.

"Eh?" Both she and her mother murmured, confused. Levy raised her eyes from the ground, eyeing the stranger figure from her shoes on, a strange feeling filling her heart. 'It couldn't be…' She told herself, looking at the cloaked figure that held her daughter. Despite this being a stranger, she felt no danger for her child. Instead, as she looked at the masked face of the woman before her, who smiled as the small child reached out to touch her mask with a small hand, Levy felt tears roll down her cheeks. That smile—she knew it perfectly and so, she started sobbing quietly, surprising these around.

"Go to your mother now, little rascal. Give her a hug already," the woman said as she put down the little girl, who obediently ran in her mother's arms. These around looked with glares, as all they perceived was this woman making their Levy cry, and many expected Gajeel to start a fight with her because of that. But the man betrayed their expectations, as he instead just went towards his wife, passing by the woman with understanding.

She gracefully stepped forward, heading to the guild door. However, she stopped before that, looking at the two that were still there, eyeing her with widened eyes.

Gray felt the world stop as he saw her, for the first time in 5 years, and felt a light shine over his life once more.

She looked at him with a gentle smile, understanding his thoughts. He was the first one to find the truth, the first one to seek justice for her sake, the first one she often thought about when waking up in the morning, on the other side…

"Nice to meet you," she said, stepping forward to him and extending her hand. "My name is Lucilla Kalani. I am a new member."

**Brief thank you for reading this and letting me know what you think of it through messages! Initially I wished to post on weekend days, but that changed a bit due to some things, so no fixed days for posts. However, I'll post 2 chapters per week, or 1 if it's longer. Thank you again and looking forward to your wonderful opinions! **


	5. The Chaos That Lies in the Heart

"Hey you, I've a question for you."

Only a few hours have passed since the arrival of the mysterious Lucilla Kalani. Her interaction with specific members, creating a really friendly atmosphere at the table they were all gathered at, completely ignoring the others, made it all too curious.

How exactly did these few know her?

"Are you listening?" Natsu asked again, getting closer to their table and slamming one hand on it, in front of the silver haired. She hesitantly looked up to meet his gaze, while holding the child of Levy and Gajeel, Emma, in her hands once more.

"Ah~ I did think I've heard a lizard speak just now. Turns out that was you, Natsu Dragneel." She said, causing Gray to choke with laughter while he was drinking.

In the past 5 years, the relationship between Natsu and Gray went beyond being called bad.

Natsu, trying to ignore Gray this time, furrowed his brows, in exchange, to glare to this woman.

"Just speak already. Or are you going to waste my time like this more?"

"What the hell is wrong with your attitude!?" He suddenly raged, unable to understand it. "Did we ever meet? I don't remember anyone as weird as you! And yet you seem to hate me, while with that ice princess there and the others at this table you've no problem at all! How do you even know each other?"

In truth, he seemed to speak on behalf of the whole guild, as the others suddenly went quiet and tried listening to the conversation as well. They all wanted to hear the answer to that question.

However, before she could even reply, Gray got up.

"Listen here, you damned salamander! The relationship we and Lucy here have is no concern of you! So scram off before I make you to!"

But hearing his words, Natsu's eyes widened, as he felt rage fill his soul.

"Lucy!? You dare call this woman by that name, you monkey!? Did you already forget our Lucy!? Did you forget the time of back then, when she was still with us!?"

What followed, however, surprised everyone around, as the table before them suddenly split in half, under the punch of the same Lucy they were speaking off, and a murderous aura was released in the guild. Giving the child back to her mother, who was seated next to her, Lucilla stood up and faced Natsu.

"My name is Lucilla. What is so weird about having a nickname such as Lucy? Because it belonged once to your dead friend? Eh, that's right. I too have heard about the woman known as Lucy Heartfilia. However, she has no relation to me. As for the reason why I treat these here as I do, it's basically simple. It is because I call them my friends. What exactly is wrong with friends calling one by their nickname, pray do tell? I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you but just for the sake of my amusement, I know them from the past. They are the very reason as to why I have come to this city and joined the guild, actually. Now, is your curiousity satisfied, child of Igneel?" She asked, speaking so close to him, intimidating even the great Natsu with the gaze she had beyond the mask. The feeling alone was enough.

Yet, hearing the name she lastly spoke made Natsu tremble, as he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Did you just say Igneel? How do you know that name?!"

He looked at her, trying to stare into her masked eyes. She, too, stared back at him, but her eyes were the opposite of his, full of hope… Hers were full of hatred. And soon enough, a flame danced between them, being born from their touch.

Everyone expected it to be Natsu's, but Natsu himself stood back, knowing that it wasn't his magic. And indeed, the woman's hand still burned, till she took it with her other hand, playing with it as if it was a ball, before releasing it into the air, as she stepped closer to Natsu.

"How, you ask… Well that is easy enough to answer. It's because, in a sense, you and I could be called siblings, hehe," She giggled, raising her hand once more, creating a new flame she blew towards Natsu, in a spiral resembling a snake.

He effortlessly caught it, but looked at her with widened eyes. These around seemed to realise it at well—the meaning of her words.

"No way…"

"She's a dragon slayer too!? And fire, while at that!?"

"Lucille Kalani, was it?" The one that came forward this time was Erza, who has patiently watched everything unfolding till now. However, after this, she couldn't help but point her blade at her, finding the correlation of her story very suspicious. "Explain this to me. How could you possibly have any relation to Igneel and Natsu not know you when the dragons have disappeared all these years ago? And also, being a friend of our friends here would imply meeting them after they have all joined the guild. We surely would have heard about you if it's like that. But we didn't."

"Pff, who's your friend…" Gajeel muttered, annoyed by her remark, but that only created a more tense situation.

However, after she spoke, laughter filled the guild. It was Lucilla.

"Haha, you really are funny, Titania. Your questions seem to be as sharp as your blade, don't they? How about it! If you and Dragneel here manage to hit me three times, I'll answer all your questions! Isn't it a good deal for you?" She smirked, causing them both to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Three hits? Aren't you subestimating us a bit too much!?" Natsu angrily looked at her, but agreed to the match.

"You're too conceited for your own sake. Very well, we'll have you explain everything clearly to us in a while, then." Erza said too, putting back her sword for a while.

"Aha~ I knew it would be a matter of time before she'd do that," Levy sighed, having expected this, just as the others.

"It'll be Natsu-san's loss, most likely." Wendy too said, holding Charla in her arms, who also smirked.

"I have heard all that from my office. Then, I'll be the referee of this match," Makarov said, appearing on the scene as well. And so, everyone headed to the backyard of the guild, so as to avoid the damage to the main building.

"Are you both sure you want to try me? Backing down now would be acceptable as well. Once we start, it'll be too late for you~" Lucilla laughed, further provoking them. And the provocation worked, both opponents looking at her with glares lit with pride.

"Bring it on! I'll make you crawl on the ground!" Natsu yelled, his blood boiling.

"Brats! Place your bets now, if you plan to do so!" Makarov laughed, already expecting the outcome.

They had a basic idea of what Lucy has been up to in the past 5 years. And just with that basic idea, they were sure she wouldn't lose. However, they were also curious as to the real extend of her new found powers, and of the outcome of this match.

It was no surprise that the only ones that really bet for Lucy were the ones that knew of this secret, plus a few more reckless ones.

"So? Are you going to make a move or am I to wait for you all day long?" Lucy asked, very amused, seeing them both wait for her at the start of the match. But her making the first move was no fun. She wanted to actually give them a chance, so they can hope, before she'd crush that hope with her own two hands.

"If you're wishing so eagerly for that, so it shall be," Erza smiled proudly, equipping two of her swords.

"I strongly advise you to also put on a proper armour, but if you want to play dice first, that is fine too. You'll do it anyway, soon enough," Lucy giggled, looking at her with a sly look, aggravating the Fairy Queen.

Erza charged forward immediately, but only to find out that her target disappeared with lighting speed from her field of vision, and didn't even feel her appear behind.

"Too slow~" Lucilla whispered in her ear, before jumping out of the returning sword's way. Finding herself in the air, she twirled around, when she saw Natsu try to attack her with a fiery punch. However, as if she was dancing, she caught his fist and took away his fire, using it to spin once more in the air. As she did, her feet kicked Natsu's jaw, sending him high up in the air, while she landed on her hands and like a gymnast changed to feet, before yawning bored.

"I can't take any pride if you two foo around. Can you be more serious, please?"

And as if summoned, a tornado of fire roared from above, where Natsu still was. "Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Fist!" The man tried combining the two attacks, first trapping her in the wall of fire and secondly going on the offensive. But as he was charging from above, he saw her look with a smirk to him, through the flames.

"I'll show you something interesting, since this was actually a pretty good attack, even if it won't hit!" And as she spoke, from her feet, following her hands, water seemed to appeared, spiralling around and extinguishing the flames. "Water Dragon's Cyclone!"

That attack surged towards Natsu, meeting his flames fully, even if he tried to counter. Despite the initial surprise, Erza didn't allow herself any time to spare, and as she changed into her cheetah armour, seeing Lucy behind the wall of water, she decided to attack then. And yet, when she thought she attacked her at least, the one inside the water turned out to be only an illusion, as she lost sight of the real one. It was only by following her next laugh that she saw her, appear out of nowhere, with a sadistic grin on her face and a raised finger pointed to the sky.

"Wrong~" She sang, as the water fell down, together with Natsu, next to Erza. Everyone felt then how the static in the air changed, and Erza's eyes widened, but too late to react. "Lighting Dragon's Wing!" She said, releasing a bolt of lighting from the sky, at the command of her hand. It hit the two soaked opponents fully, causing even them to scream at that voltage. But it ended quickly, since Lucy didn't want to kill them, just to torture them for as much as she could.

"All that and you've still to land any blow on me. Do you wish to continue? I have much more to offer, just so you know~"

"You…" Natsu groaned, getting up, fire surrounding his body.

"Yes, good! Like this, this whole thing won't be a waste of my time! Come, if you can!" Lucy laughed, aggravating them as much as she could with words.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu charged forward, but Lucy received him and, surprising him, quickly embraced him in his fall.

"Won't work~" She whispered in his ear, before Natsu suddenly felt himself trapped into something, and struggled to escape what seemed to be tree roots, having taken the place of Lucy's body and entwining all around him. He could only release his fire, which got them to burn, but slowly. Erza, not seeing Lucy anywhere in sight, in exchange tried to get Natsu open, managing that quickly.

"Is running around all you can do!? That's cowardly!" Erza shouted, looking around, back in back with Natsu.

"Cowardly? Please, as if you're one to speak. Fine, I'll stop teasing you that much~" And saying that, they were both shocked to see her appear right by their side, from the air. "But, instead, I'll attack you seriously, is that fine? Hehe~ Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Winds surrounded the duo this time, while she jumped over their shoulders, looking at them midair with a giggle, the winds changing direction as to throw them to the side. But Erza, equipping a special katana, started cutting down the wind, running in its direction till she met with the girl herself, attacking her head on.

However, her sword was met by her hand, which caught it. Erza was surprised, and also noticed no trace of blood.

"Are you curious about that? Well, didn't you see before too? Blades are ineffective against my metallic skin~ But that's certainly 1 hit from your side, congratulations!" Lucy said, before grabbing the sword properly, together with its owner, and ensure she couldn't run. "Sky Dragon's Tail Attack!" She shouted, her kick hitting Erza and sending her flying into a nearby wall.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu's voice then roared, catching Lucy unprepared while she was just finishing her attack. The fire had no effect on her, but the force of the attack was enough to make her drop to the ground, causing her to laugh, before she placed a hand on the ground, and wines quickly dashing to the surface to attack the Natsu before her, before he could do it again.

"That was your second hit. Very well! To think that you managed to make me fall on my knees… I see you guys haven't been slacking either. That only makes it more entertaining… to break you! Haha!" She laughed, jumping back on her feet.

"Heh, I've told you to not underestimate us… Although, I have to admit, I've never heard of a dragon slayer like you, controlling these many elements. Speak! Where did you meet Igneel!" Natsu demanded to know, seeing how she was the genuine thing.

"Where? In the land of the death, obviously~ Haha! Well then, I have grown a bit bored! So, let me end this quickly. I trust you guys… know about this little thing here, don't you?" She said with a smirk, facing Natsu and Erza, who had just gotten up, and taking a certain golden key from the chain under her cloak.

The sight of it made the two certainly look wide eyed.

"Impossible… Why…" Erza muttered, her eye twitching.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy chanted, the bright golden light filling their vision, brighter than they ever saw.

"Princess," the familiar man, once appeared, said in reverence, bowing to his lady. Standing up, he smiled to the two. "Long time no see, Natsu, Erza, everyone."

"L-Loki…?" Everyone that recognised the spirit muttered, in shock. He also felt bad, for creating this kind of situation, but he swore to stay by Lucy's sake, no matter what… Even when her heart was filled with the thoughts of revenge on these that pushed her to the edge of despair.

"I'd love to chat more, but today, it seems that I've been called with business. Princess, your command?" He asked with a gentle smile, showing off his ring. Lucy laughed, looking at the shocked faces Natsu and Erza had and feeling happiness.

"Let's do a Unison." She said, receiving the hand Loki extended to her, their magic flowing to one another and being released as a bright aura surrounding the two.

"As you wish," he said, before his body vanished, eaten away by the same light that now completely covered Lucy.

"Hey, that's Lucy's spirit! How come you have Loki's key!?" Natsu shouted, his eyes wavering as he felt rage in his soul. But she just laughed.

"Oh, Salamander… Your friend is long since dead. I, however, have inherited her will, passed down with these keys…" She stepped closer, each step she took cracking the ground under her, a ferocious aura of a lion being released in her shadow. "I'll tell you something even more interesting. Do you wish to know what actually happened 5 years ago? Hahaha! That day, I found the corpse of your friend and took her keys! I have buried her with my own hands, beneath the stage drenched by Shadow Wolves' blood, which she killed with her own hands, not using a single one of her spirits. That was how she died, Natsu Dragneel. And, I've been told by the spirits I've stolen from her… It was because of you two that she even took that decision, am I right? You were the ones that actually killed her! Hahaha! Oh, Regulus, grant me your strength…"

It was a crack in his heart that he heard.

His body hit the ground and immediately, he felt the burning ache of hot blood on his chest.

Natsu looked in shock, his world having fallen.

Lucilla gave him 3 wounds with her claws, which would turn into scars. Erza too fell down, her armour having broken, but she fell unconscious immediately. Natsu, however, cared not for this wound, despite the fact that he could barely breathe. He only looked up, towards the sky. But it was not the sky he saw, for it was shadowed by the figure of Lucilla, who panted like an animal, her claws still buried in his chest.

Her silver hair surrounded him at that moment, and he could feel her hot breath against his face.

His heart, however, was filled with a myriad of emotions. Rage, madness, guilt, but the strongest—despair.

He hated this woman, but found not the strength to attack her, even if she was so vulnerable now, when she seemed to have gone mad. In truth, however, he knew that she could easily kill him at that moment, whenever she wished, but she seemed to hesitate.

He also knew… She spoke the truth. It was entirely his fault that Lucy, his Lucy, died… He's been bearing that guilt for 5 whole years. And now, hearing it from someone else's mouth…

He started crying.

That brought Lucy back to her senses, her eyes having widened at the sight of his tears.

"You-!" She gasped, her eyes wavering.

She wanted to kill him, so much that it hurt. Why, however, did it hurt…?

Something held her back. Was this the naivety of the child that was, truly, murdered 5 years ago? She thought that side of her had long since disappeared, buried by her own hands, as she had just told him.

Hesitantly, her other hand reached out to his cheek, a claw tracing down on it, causing a scratch as it caught a tear. She looked at it curiously, before she clenched her fist, frowning.

He watched her in silence, fascinated in some ways by her gestures. Why, exactly, did they not finish this match? Either by attacking her now or either by her killing him now. He also didn't understand—the hesitation in his heart.

For a second, however, as he looked at the mask this woman had, closely looking at her face for the first time, his eyes widened, a funny thought coming to him. This woman… Her lips looked really similar to his friend's… His hand involuntarily, but slowly, reached out, making her flinch again. Yet, she still allowed it to touch her, watching curiously as it, similarly to what she did, traced a finger on her cheek. And then, surprising her even further, he revealed a bitter smile.

"You're… not her…" He muttered, causing her heart to stop for a second.

He denied her.

Even if she was her… The Lucy he lost… He didn't recognise her at all.

What did she hope, anyway? That by coming here he would instantly recognise her? Then, why did she go through all the trouble of coming here as the new her, as Lucilla Kalani, when she could have just revived simply as Lucy Heartfilia. What was it that her heart actually desired…?

Yet, with these words, he failed her, again. Her claws pushed a little further in his chest, causing him to flinch, and drop his hand back on the ground. He let himself at her mercy, aware of the guilt he had.

But then, he saw her quickly look to the side, and became aware of the presence of his best friend, Happy.

The small cat came forward and grabbed Lucy's cloak, looking at her as he sobbed continuously, having watched the fight with the eyes of the outsider. That small exchange of feelings—it was only the two of them that actually saw it, hidden away by her cloak and silver hair.

"D-Don't kill Natsu! P-Please, stop hurting him! You are a friend now… member of Fairy Tail! So please, l-let him go…! He already lost! Please, Lucy!" Happy pleaded, begging for his friend's life.

In fact, there were countless gazes that wished to interfere, seeing the bloodshed. They all looked with fear to this woman. Lucy realised that just now, and a strange feeling bloomed in her.

She… was frightening? But… wasn't this justice? These people didn't know anything, yet they judged her like this…

Happy… Hearing him call her by that name made her shiver. How long has it been, since she saw this cat that had no fault? Ah, she really missed him… But now, he looked at her with frightened eyes, and it made her realise that, in fact, there was no turning back to the days that once were.

She looked towards the only one she felt would understand her—Gray. But there, she saw him look at her with a bitter face, sweating. No matter how much he too hated Natsu, seeing this was too much. When did Lucy… become like this?

She closed her eyes, feeling on the edge of breaking down into sobs. But that side had to be refrained. Not… in front of them…

Turning back to Natsu, she opened her lips, trying to say something. But she couldn't find the right words for a good while, and Natsu noticed this too. Slowly, she retreated her hand, releasing him from her claws.

"Why?" He, however, asked, knowing very well that he should have been killed just then. And he would have been fine with that since… This woman, truly, seemed to have inherited Lucy's will. She looked at him for a while, before sighing, and whispered slowly, so as only he could hear.

"Death is too merciful, after all… Live, with your guilt, and know your sins, for the rest of your life…"

She stood up, looking at him for just one more second, before turning her gaze around, to Erza, to Happy, to the crowd, where she saw even Lisanna. To Makarov, to the children around, to Juvia, to Levy, to Wendy… to Gray…

She saw disappointment… and fear… And this made her heart break once again.

"It seems… I have made a mistake to come here…" She slowly said, causing some to widen their eyes. However, she couldn't find it in herself to say that she was sorry. This… was her justice…

Turning around, her cloak covering her back as it swayed in the wind, she slowly stepped towards the gates, leaving the guild area.

Gray made a step forward, wishing to follow after her, but his hand was held by Juvia, who shook her head, also bearing a saddened look. He didn't understand, but he could only look at the back of his departing friend, and then to the unconscious Erza and the collapsed Natsu, over which Happy was crying. Wendy already rushed forward to offer them aid, but he… He didn't know what to truly feel, and on whose side to be…


	6. The Forest Where She Hides Away

"Nothing yet?" Wendy asked first thing in the morning as she and Charla came to the guild. At the bar, Mirajane looked defeated when she saw the sad response Gray had, as he shook his head, with Juvia by his side, who looked just as devastated.

"Nothing… I have no idea where she had gone…" Gray muttered, very frustrated.

"She couldn't have… left, could she?" Juvia too wondered, despite having mixed feelings towards Lucy. She knew the truth, Gray having told her too. And she had always stood by Gray, supporting and keeping this truth a secret. In fact, she did it for Lucy, respecting their friendship from once. But Juvia's heart was breaking when… she saw Gray's eyes while talking about Lucy. That was her biggest regret…

"Hey… This…" Mirajane had to ask, but couldn't put the words properly. She honestly didn't know what to think about this whole situation. She felt that there was much more than the surface, but no one would break the ice. It's been a week since the newcomer arrived and… disappeared just the same day. Gray and the others seemed to be looking for her everywhere, and waiting for her to come back to the guild the whole time but… No one else but them seemed to understand the need to look for that woman that hurt Natsu and Erza to such a degree.

Wendy, Charla, Gray and Juvia all looked to Mira, understanding her feelings, as well as the hesitation she showed. It was hard even for them to see that scene, knowing the truth. They understood well why the whole guild seemed to hate Lucy after that because in their eyes, she had no value.

"How did you… meet her?" Mirajane finally tried to break the ice. "She said… You all know each other from the past…"

"We do…" Charla was the first to murmur, filled with frustration. Wendy looked over to her friend and patted her, slowly, as a bitter smile appeared on her face.

"She saved us before…" She said, remembering that time. "We've met on a mission, a long, long time ago… We wouldn't be here today if not for her, right, Charla?"

"How could Juvia forget that day…?" Juvia too muttered, a smile appearing on her face as well. "Back then, Juvia wasn't who she is today. Lucy showed me more of the world, and for that, I am grateful."

It was only Gray that didn't speak. To him, that was too precious a memory for other to hear, and taint with their judgement. When Natsu brought her… A light ray into the guild.

"And you… don't know where she could be, yes? We all have so many questions, here… And also, she is one of our members, now. No matter what, we'll accept her," Mira smiled, trying to find forgiveness in her heart. But Gray looked at her with a glare, and smashed a glass in his hand by accident.

"You should have accepted her back then, not now…" He whispered slowly, as he immediately stood up. Mira looked surprised, but saw him turn his back to her. She didn't know if it was something she said or anything else, but suddenly, she felt a bit of guilt.

"Hey…" A voice stopped Gray from leaving the guild, causing him to turn around. It was Natsu, who looked at him with a serious look. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Talk? With you? I don't think so. There's nothing for us to talk about." Gray, however, replied, just turning back to leave.

Natsu expected as much, but he had no wish for a fight right now. He had questions too, but he couldn't ask them. So, he decided to do a single thing, and go to the one that could.

"Try the forest." He said, leaving.

The reason for this clue was simple. As he and Happy lived in the forest, he noticed and traced a scent newly appeared there. While he wasn't brave enough to follow it, he knew that's where the woman currently was so… He decided to tell that to Gray, seeing how affected he was about this. He felt that… by doing this, some truth would come out.

And truly, when he heard that, Gray stopped, his eyes showing a certain light. The past week, they had looked all over in the city, thinking about where Lucy could be. They've checked hotels, all kind of apartments, asked all around the plaza and much more. But… Wasn't that the old Lucy?

Certainly, now that he thought more about that, Lucy has spent 5 years in the other realm of dragons. Did she actually require human commodities anymore? Not necessarily… So, she could be perfectly well, hiding in the last place they would all look for her… The East Forest.

"Hey, Juvia… I'll be late tonight. Don't wait for me."

"Eh? Ah, yes… Juvia understands…" She said, smiling bitterly once more. The past her wouldn't have been so understanding but… She trusted Gray, and trusted Lucy as well. Even if, she will still wait for him to come back home…

The man entered the dense forest, looking all over the place for the missing woman. He didn't realise it himself—the passing of time. Soon, the sun started to set, and the forest started to become a dark place. It became so misleading… He simply got lost.

"Crap… I couldn't find even a clue about her whereabouts and now I'm lost as well. Great, just great!" He muttered annoyed, struggling to make his way around the new found darkness. Under the dimly lit night, he often tripped even on tree roots.

It was at some point in this darkness that Gray lost sense of danger, despite being more aware than usual, due to the shadows of the night. He suddenly heard a growl in the air, and saw a pair of glowing eyes. He realised they were wolves, a pack of them. As a mage, he was often in this situation, but now, he lacked visual, and could just defend himself, while attacking the offensive ones only.

But suddenly in this battle of endurance, a ring of fire appeared around him, lighting the forest and revealing the wolves.

"Now's your chance to attack, if you will," he heard that familiar voice he was looking for say, and looked up, above him. There, he was meet with her, with Lucy, who, still dressed like in the day she came to the guild, flew with a pair of bat-like wings. He realised, these were dragon wings, but held his surprise for a while, turning his attention to the wolves. In an instant, ice spears appeared in a circle around him, before being sent towards the pack.

It wasn't his intention to kill them all, and in the end, the wolves decided to retreat, leaving as fast as they appeared.

Lucy landed slowly inside the fire circle, furling her wings, and looked at Gray.

"You shouldn't have come here. Don't you know the forest at night is misleading?"

"Did that stop you from taking residence here, after disappearing so suddenly from our grasp once more?" He raised an eyebrow, causing her to bite her lip.

"I'm… different from you…" She said, turning her back to him. "I'll take you home."

However, he jumped forward, grabbing her hand and stopping her. This time, he won't let her disappear, no matter what.

"You're not different, Lucy. Why haven't you come to the guild anymore?"

"It was a mistake going there in the first place. In the end, I should just return to Kealani and forget about this land entirely. I… no longer belong here, as you can see." She looked at him over her shoulder, and was slightly surprised by the serious look he had.

"What I can see is you running away. Lucy, you can't do that. Not again."

He refused to let go of this hand, fearing that she would vanish completely, right before her eyes.

Then, she noticed a wound on his arm.

"You're hurt. Let me fix that…" She said, quickly grabbing his hand in return and casting a spell of the Sky Dragon's area, without even needing to chant it. The bleeding immediately stopped, and the wound disappeared like it wasn't there at all. He looked surprised towards it, knowing that not even Wendy was able of using her magic so effectively.

"You're surprised, right? You should be." She slowly giggled, seeming to have returned to the innocent Lucy. That was like a bell to his ears, causing his heart to skip a beat. Involuntarily, he reached out towards her hair, wondering about its colour. She looked at him, surprised herself.

"You know, I suddenly recalled when you went back home, leaving only a note behind… Back then, we were so confused, and immediately set out to recover you. That estate was huge, but you still didn't wish for it. Instead… You went there only to cut ties, and returned together with us… Back to Fairy Tail."

"That… really did happen, didn't it?" Lucy recalled as well, and the mere memory was enough to bring a smile on her face.

"So, once more, come to Fairy Tail, come back home!" He insisted, but saw how Lucy only looked down.

"I'm afraid… We can no longer return to these times, Gray. How nice would it have been, for time to have stopped back then. Yet, the world moved on, and we did with it. Fairy Tail… is no longer my home." She said, but only she knew the sorrow she felt as she spoke these words. Yet, Gray could catch a glimpse of her shattered heart.

Acting solely by instinct, he grabbed her and quickly pulled her in his embrace, hugging her so tightly that she yelped, not knowing what to do.

"G-Gray?"

"Don't talk." He, however, stopped her attempt of protesting. "You have no idea… Not the slightest idea…" He whispered slowly, taking in her scent. Something inside him seemed to heal and, similarly, something inside her did as well. "For 5 years, my thoughts were with you, Lucy. No, even before that… Yet, I have failed to protect you. For that, I am sorry. And I am sorry… For letting you run away. I should have chased you, no matter what. But the other day, when I saw you in the guild, even looking like this. I could tell at a glance that it was you. And I've felt something I've never felt before."

He looked at her, cupping her cheeks. Her breath was hot and her fingers trembled. But, she wavered.

"Gray… What about Juvia?" She asked, and at that moment Gray felt a sting in his heart. He loved Juvia, there was no doubt. But… Why were the matters of the heart so complicated?

She saw that change, and couldn't help but smile bitterly. In truth, she also had similar feelings. Gray was a dear friend to her before. And he was the first to realise the truth she hid back then. Gray was… truly, the one that understood her the best. But she was no longer the Lucy he knew, while he didn't change at all, in her eyes…

Sighing, her hands reached for the mask, surprising Gray. She slowly pulled it up, revealing her eyes. Holding the tiara in her hands, she raised her chin.

It's been so long since she took it off in front of someone, but he deserved the truth.

As she opened her eyes to him, her wings unfurled again—white wings, slightly covered in feathers over the top, but no doubt that they were a dragon's, shining brightly in the fire light.

Gray gasped, and Lucy once again siled bitterly.

"That's right, Gray. I've told you. I'm no longer that Lucy… I don't belong here anymore. These eyes of mine… They're proof that I've changed, even if I may look the same in other aspects." She spoke, looking at him with her violet eyes.

They were mesmerising, a colour unseen in the world of humans. And their depth felt ready to hypnotise Gray the longer he stared at them. But in that beauty was also something beastly. He felt a great disappointment, for she has lost that innocence hidden in her chocolate coloured eyes.

He cupped her cheek again, and picked some loose bangs, moving them to the side.

"Even so, I-"

"Shh," she interrupted him this time, and the fire suddenly went out, revealing complete darkness to his eyes. "It's fine. I'm here." She assured him, grasping his hand, before releasing another sigh. "I have received your feelings, Gray… But I cannot answer them back… Juvia would be devastated, and you love her. But…" She knew what her heart too wanted. Pulling him closer, she leaned in. "This can stay here, hidden in this forest… If you want."

Their lips touched, sending shivers through Gray, who didn't expect her to be so bold. And yet, it was so fugitive, the sensation disappearing as quickly as it came. He couldn't feel her hand anymore, and when moving forward, he saw that she disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly, balls of fire appeared through the trees, and he noticed they made up a path. Letting out a sorrowful sigh, he looked to the sky once. She… was really no longer the Lucy he had in his heart, was she…?

"It's better like this…" She whispered under her breath, watching him depart on the path she created for him, having hidden in plain sight, in the mantle of the Sky Dragon…


	7. The Fire That Burns Their Hearts

The following day, Fairy Tail members all looked with mixed emotions as the doors of the guild opened, the mysterious woman that has been missing for a week after defeating Natsu and Erza, and almost killing them, appearing. She looked at their faces just for a moment, seeing the lingering fear, and felt herself heartbroken once more.

She never wished for anyone to be afraid of her, but these people could not understand her.

Seeing that none of her friends were there so early, she instead made her way to the bar, where even Mirajane looked at her in a strange way. But the girl decided already, to not be wary of her anymore, so she put on a smile and greeted her.

"Good morning, Lucilla. You've been away for a while. Hope everything is alright." She spoke, surprising some of the members that heard her. Lucy, however, didn't say anything, but only nodded her head silently.

"Would you like to order anything?"

Lucy seemed to hesitate, feeling very strange. But, there was indeed something she had missed tasting…

"A strawberry milkshake…" She muttered slowly, surprising Mira a bit with this request. However, putting on another smile, Mira left to prepare it, returning shortly with a glass.

It had to be said that, if there was one thing that humans definitely exceled at, it was cooking. Thanking her, Lucy took the glass and smiled as she tasted it, one of her favourite drinks, after all.

Mirajane seemed to observe her as she was drinking, finding it very amusing that this woman had, after all, a side like this. She was capable of smiling like a child as much as she was capable of defeating the best mages in a top guild. Truly a wonder, Mira told herself.

It was during this time that Lisanna came into the guild as well, looking surprised to see Lucilla here. However, she too decided to not disapprove of her, but welcome her like any other member of Fairy Tail.

"Good morning, Mira-nee, Lucilla! Oh, Mira-nee, let me help you preparing for the day!" She cheerfully exclaimed, quickly going to help her sister at the bar.

Lucy looked a bit surprised, looking what a beauty Lisanna was now, with shoulder length hair. Yet, she said nothing, but just smiled, as she continued to drink her milkshake.

"Oh, Lucy~ There you were!" The one that exclaimed that, as soon as she entered the guild, was Levy, accompanied by Gajeel, little Emma, and 2 more children in their arms.

"Levy… You've brought the twins today as well? Isn't that bothersome?" Lucy asked, catching the running girl once more, lifting Emma in her own hands.

"Miss, your mask is really weird, you know? But really pretty as well!" The little girl said, trying to take it off and play, but Lucy wouldn't let her.

"If it's that pretty then please don't steal it from me, haha. This was a gift from someone very dear to me, so you cannot have it. Sorry, Emma. I'll find you a better toy later, alright?" Lucy told her, causing her to pout.

"Emma! You cannot trouble Aunt Lucy like that!" Levy exclaimed, looking harshly at her.

""A-Aunt?"" Both Lucy and Gajeel asked surprised, this being the first time they've heard about this arrangement. But neither had any complains.

"You guys really are close!" Lisanna exclaimed, a bit surprised, but happy at the same time, seeing Lucy with the child in her hand.

"We are old friends, like I've said before," Lucy said, with a slight smile. She had nothing against Lisanna, even after all these years. The girl back then was innocent, and unable to stop the storm that started. But even now, she found it hard to actually talk with her.

"Why haven't you joined Fairy Tail sooner then? I'm sure everyone would have loved that."

"It's… complicated. I've been really busy, the past few years."

"Hmm, I see," Lisanna replied, slightly interested. But seeing that she didn't wish to share too much, she also dropped it, and turned her attention to the parents. "You two seem to not catch much sleep after all, haha. Do you need help preparing the milk bottles for the babies?"

"Not catching sleep is a misunderstanding…" Gajeel muttered, having dark circles around his eyes. "It's double the trouble than when Emma was their age."

"How can you say that, hey!" Levy glared at him, causing him to flinch a bit. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, putting Emma down and taking the baby in Gajeel's hands.

"Let me see, let me see. This is Yajeh, right? So the other one is Shutora. They really are cute. Taking after Levy, I see, that's good." She said, playing with the hand of the little infant.

"What does that even mean!?" Gajeel roared in reply, causing Levy to sigh as the group made their way to a table.

"You seem to like children, Lucilla." Lisanna mused over the bar, seeing how happy she was with the infant in her hands.

"Ah, well… There were a lot of children I used to care for. Some were smaller then this cutie here." Lucy giggled, playing with the little boy's nose, him grabbing her hand to make her stop. Even Lisanna laughed seeing the scene, causing Lucy to turn her gaze to her, surprising her a bit with the silence.

"It seems that… You really did have fun, Lisanna." She said, causing the Strauss sister stare at her eye widened. But Lucy was quick and turned around, talking to the baby now. "Let's get you to your parents and sisters, shall we? You must be hungry as well."

Hours later, many more members arrived at the guild, and the atmosphere grew cheery once more. No one seemed to mind Lucilla anymore, seeing how easy she was playing with the Redfox children. And the people are their table only grew, the other members of the group arriving as well. It really seemed like there was a wall between the guild and this particular group but some would say that this was from before the coming of this woman.

"Lucilla?" Someone calling her name made the silver haired woman look up, where she saw two unexpected people look at her: Natsu and Erza. Silence fell over the guild again, as everyone thought there will be another confrontation.

However, she turned her eyes away from them both, continuing to feed Shutora.

"I am not going to apologise, if that's what you want." She said, but Erza shook her head.

"It was our loss. There is nothing to apologise for but… Can we talk?" She asked, looking around, seeing all the listening eyes. There were things she wondered about that couldn't be asked like this, in open.

"Since when have you started holding secrets, Erza…?" Lucilla muttered under her breath, followed by a sigh. Only the dragon slayers, with their hearing, heard her. Turning her gaze to her, she demanded. "Talk. What is it?"

"Not… here…" Erza mentioned, sighing as well.

"I am not going to follow you anywhere just to indulge you in your conversation. I do not have that sort of time."

Hearing that, Erza couldn't find any comeback. It was Natsu that came forward this time, with a pleading look.

"Look, I'm begging you here. Can you tell me what you know about Igneel?"

Honestly, he looked lost, ever since he realised that this woman was, in fact, a clue to Igneel. Lucy looked at him for a long time, before standing up.

"Sure enough, the love for your parent is the only thing you really care about. But have you wondered if that parent of yours would like seeing you again? You are no longer the innocent and naïve child he picked up, all these years ago. Very well, I'll indulge you this once! I'll answer you one question, no more. Consider this a bonus. You have, after all, lost against me. So, what will it be?" She said, appearing as the considerate one, despite her wish to just mess with him further.

Natsu, obviously, was aggravated by this offer, but he had to admit, it was better than nothing. Trying to calm down, he looked at her with an even more pleading look.

"Then… Where is he now?"

"Heh, I've thought that will be it." Lucy chuckled, before tilting her head. "Not in this world."

Natsu snapped, and grabbed Lucy by her cloak, pulling her towards him. He glared at her, full of anger, but seeing him like this, she just laughed.

"Quit the crap and tell me already!" He demanded, shaking her.

"But I just did. Why is it that you find it so hard to accept this truth?"

But instead of understanding, he just pulled her closer, trembling with anger. At this point, she ceased being amused.

"You've looked everywhere and tried to find clues all over the continent, but you've found nothing. I'm giving you the lead with me as proof of its veracity, yet you do not know how to thank me at all. Indeed, Igneel would just kick you if you presented in front of him like that."

"Natsu-san, please let her go immediately. She had already answered your question."

The one that spoke now was Wendy, who also stood up and closed in. Her look was serious, and her gaze on Natsu was so intense, it made him very confusing.

"Wendy…" He muttered, surprised to see that kind of look on the girl. "This is too strange… You and Gajeel both! Despite this woman having a lead of where your parents are, you protect her, instead!"

"That's because she already told everything we needed to know, you idiot."

It was Gajeel who spoke, surprising Natsu. Levy and Lucy both sighed, feeling that he said something useless just now.

"You mean… I'm the only one… that doesn't know?" Natsu asked, his eyes wavering, as he looked to both the father of the children around and to the blue haired teenager, both dragon slayers, but both knowledgeable.

"That is correct, Natsu-san. We… Lucy-san here has told us, both about Grandineey, and about Metalicana… And saying that they are no longer in this world… That is also correct." Wendy told him, shocking him even further. They had both known… Told by this woman that also knew Igneel. Looking at her again, he felt that this was all her fault now, and felt rage in his soul once more.

However, Lucy wished for that, and smirked as she saw this swirl of emotions eroding him from inside. Grabbing the hands that held her, she twisted them, now she being the one pulling him and grinning in his face. She wouldn't let him go, enjoying that fire burning in his eyes.

"Did you know, Salamander? There is such a thing in this world known as retribution. It is my pleasure showing it to you."

She then pushed him away, causing him to go crashing into the table in his back, falling together with it. In her soul, he also saw a fire burn, similar to his.

Such were these two, bound together by a bright fire, of love…and revenge…


	8. The Coincidence in the Making

"Let's go on a mission."

It all started with that idea, which Wendy came up with, all excited. The others, naturally, agreed, and went personally to the Master in order to receive one special request, that could entertain them, being actually an S-class quest. Makarov, reluctantly, agreed, acknowledging all of their strength, but especially Lucy's.

Thus, the small group consisting of Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Charla, in her human form, arrived on the border of the country, to a seaside city. Lily also wished to be able to join the fun, but he was tasked to caring for the three Redfox children, instead, much to Charla's amusement.

The request was, in fact, really vague. Apparently, since a while ago, typhoons with a magical nature started to appear on the sea, causing casualties for the city, together with a famine due to lack of fishes.

And truly, what met them once they reached the city was a devastated town, with the people trying to patch anything they could, living in fear, for they had no way of knowing when another disaster would occur.

"Indeed an S-class quest… Fighting against nature itself is no easy task," Levy murmured, the group looking at the city from above ground, the lonely wind welcoming them.

"I wonder about that, Levy-san…" Wendy, however, murmured. It was then that they noticed the attentive looks of the two dragon slayers and of Lucy's, all fixated on the horizon, to a certain spot.

"You can hear it too?" Gajeel asked, hearing the soft cry that was clearly coming from under the sea.

"I can even see it, faintly…" Lucy added, nodding her head. "This is no natural disaster. It's a draconic one, which shouldn't exist in this world…"

"What does that mean? It has something to do with the dragons?" Juvia asked, looking to the calm waters.

"Most likely, there is something inside the sea causing the typhoons. I wonder what it is, however," Wendy mused, unable to think of anything. Lucy, however, could roughly guess the truth.

"Hmm, I happen to have a slight idea but… We'll need to research this more, for now. But let's go now. We need to meet with the mayor, first of all." She laughed, running ahead on the path. The others joined in her merriness, following after.

Today too… It was a peaceful day.

"Esteemed mages, thank you very much for accepting our request!" The mayor went as far as to bow to them, once they were presented to his office. It was clear that this anomaly was exhausting him, just as it was exhausting the city itself. He was desperate for help, and put out a request to all the great guilds. "As you can see, our city does not do well at all. Many have already left, having lost dear family members and their houses. The Kingdom cannot help us that much either, despite sending supplies weekly…"

"Mister Mayor, please, get up. We are here to help," Levy said, helping him get up, surprised to see the tears in his eyes, as he looked at her with hope.

"Explain the situation once more," Gray demanded, seeing the hesitation in his eyes as well, almost afraid to hear that they couldn't help at all.

"Yes, of course… It all started 1 year ago… Out of a sudden, a storm appeared over the sea, shallowing a few boats that were out at sea, in a bright, golden light. It ended a couple minutes later, back then, having affected only a small part of the harbour. However, no trace of the men on these boats or, the boats themselves, were found. The next one was about 2 months after the first, gradually violent and longer lasting. Then, another 2 months after. The interval between them was starting to become shorter, to the point that now, there is one of them every week…"

"A bright, golden light, you've said? Anything else that accompanies this typhoon, Mayor?" Levy asked, noting down all she could. The Mayor nodded, continuing.

"Now, an earthquake announces its happening minutes before. However, we believe that is caused by the sea monster that made it its home here, a couple of months ago…"

"A sea monster?" Lucy asked, looking a bit confused.

"A giant serpent, letting out a very loud cry… It hasn't attacked the town yet but… We have made a request for defeating it since it appeared, but every team that came till now was, instead, defeated. This morning too, two teams of mages, from different guilds, have come to my door, having accepted the request. However… I have small hopes of that happening… The town would be pleased enough if you could find a solution to stopping the typhoons, dear mages. Please… Help us. We'll be sure to reward you generously…" He, once again, bowed down to them.

But, by now, each member of the team had similar thoughts about this situation. There was no way that the serpent wasn't related to the typhoons. And, as the dragon slayers mentioned, there was nothing natural about this.

"We understand. We'll come back at a later time, then. Please leave everything to us, Mister Mayor." Lucy, however, took initiative in saying, before turning away to leave through the door. The others, naturally, followed, and once outside, they started talking.

"This request became really troublesome, don't you think so?" Charla asked, as they sat in the city square, near a fountain, eating some buns brought on the side of the road.

"Can't we just defeat that serpent too, while we're at this? If it's a monster it's definitely part of the problem," Gajeel said, eager for a fight, but frustrated about this being a whole other request. Juvia, however, shook her head.

"If someone else accepted the request, we must respect that, Gajeel. Besides, we have our own problem to fix."

"That's right. We should investigate the typhoons first, then worry about the serpent. If it hadn't attacked the city, it means it's not that urgent. And maybe the monster will leave once the typhoons are over too, who knows." Levy added, causing Gajeel to frown, since she used logic again, as every other time in their marriage.

"There is definitely something in the sea causing this but, if that is true, there's no way this started manifesting only now." Lucy, who was deep in thought until now, said, gaining herself curious looks.

"You mean, you think this has happened in the past too, Lucy?" Gray asked, catching on to something. She nodded.

"That's right. We should look into that, first. Most likely, there is something else that activates this. It could be a creature like the serpent, or maybe an artefact. It could be something astronomical as well. There are too many possibilities to go blindly. That's why, first is collecting information. We should all spread and ask around. Let's first make an idea of what we're up against." She continued, the others agreeing with her.

"Then, Gajeel and I will head to the library and research the books there," Levy decided, standing up and grabbing her husband's hand, who already sighed.

"Gray-sama and I will go around the town, then!" Juvia exclaimed happily, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"You do realise this isn't a date, do you...?" Gray slowly muttered in return, sighing as well.

"We should split and ask the people then, Wendy, Charla. There's a temple as well in this city. It's worth a shot." Lucy laughed and decided her plan, receiving nods from the two girls. "But first of all, I'll go and get us some rooms at that hotel there. Let's all just return there once evening falls, alright?"

So, they each left to do their job. Lucy, gaining the attention of everyone as she walked, due to her attire and peculiar aura, entered the hotel reception, throwing a bag of money onto the desk.

"Give me 4 rooms, for 7 people, in total. And include breakfast as well."

The reception lady was a bit surprised, seeing such a peculiar guest. However, she was already used, and understood that this was yet another mage that came to help them. Yet, she already lost hope, and put on a bitter smile.

"You are a mage, are you not, miss? Thank you for coming to aid us. 4 rooms, you've said? Then, I suppose they're all to be double sized?"

"Only 3. I'll take one with a single bed."

Lucy was too used to sleeping on her own, exception being when she curled into Rayiana's feathers.

"Understood. How many nights?"

"Hmm, 3, I suppose. I'll pay for more then, if we want an extension." Lucy said, turning around after receiving the keys for the 4 rooms. However, as soon as she turned on her heels, she stopped, hearing something familiar.

"Frosch wants ice cream too! Sting, take me for ice cream too!"

"I've told you already, we're not going out for ice cream! Rogue, say something too!"

"…What flavour do you want?"

"I can't believe you two…"

The Sabertooth group appeared, descending the stairs, and stopping to look at the staring silver haired stranger, their eyes widening as they landed eyes on her, but more importantly, as they felt her scent.

"Let's go beat that serpent right now, Erza! Come on, Lisanna! You want it too, right!?"

"Hehe… Well… That is a bit…"

"Natsu, just stay put for a while. We don't even know where the monster is. Also, we should go have lunch, first of all. One cannot fight on an empty stomach."

Coming from the corridor ahead, another group appeared, causing the other 2 parties to stare, this time, at them.

"W-Wha-!" Natsu exclaimed surprised, laying his eyes on Lucilla, than on the Sabertooth guys.

"F-Fairy Tail!?" Sting too exclaimed, surprised to see them there, then pointed to the silver haired. "Hey, Natsu! Do you know this woman!?"

Lucy then let a deep sigh be heard, making things even more awkward.

"I see… So the 2 teams that came for the Monster Defeat request were you guys… I really can't have a single moment of peace, after all…"


	9. The Request That Moves the Heart

"So? How can I help you two?" Lucy asked, having opened the door of her room and meet with the faces of a certain 2 dragon slayers. She wouldn't have opened it if it weren't for the insistent banging against it, accompanied by shouts for her to open. Never did she expect her to meet these two here, but since it happened, she had to comfort them as well.

After all, the scent of dragons was the same as hers, having spent so much time training under their guidance.

"You… You're a Fairy Tail member, aren't you? Natsu has told us everything." Sting said, with a bitter face.

"And I wonder what could he have told you in the first place, since he knows so little as well. And also, I wonder what business would you two have with a stranger like me. Please, please, come on right in," she laughed, full of sarcasm, as she made way for the two men to enter her small room. Hesitantly, and full of suspicion, the men stepped in.

"So? Any requests?" Lucy smiled, amused by their defence.

"What are you? You're a dragon slayer, but you don't have a single element?" Rogue asked first, making use of the information he got from Natsu. Lucy seated herself on the edge of the bed, laughing slowly.

"I've never said I'm a dragon slayer, you know? I'm something more powerful than that. And, we do not exist into this world."

"And what is that?" Sting asked too, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We're called Iirah, Dragon Paladins. We exist not to slay dragons, but to protect them."

"Protect them? Protect them from what?" Sting then asked, not understanding where this was going to.

"Besides, all dragons disappeared from this world, haven't they?" Rogue too, nodded his head.

"You're right. From this world, that is," she smiled, crossing her feet. "But what about another world? Have you thought about that?"

Hearing that, the men's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean…!?"

"Indeed." She laughed, standing up and, taking the celestial keys from her belt. "You're familiar with these, aren't you?"

"T-These…!" Sting looked at them as they shone slowly, in response, before he looked at Lucy's smile.

"Are you saying that… You're Lucy Heartfilia?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, before he saw her nod. Slowly, her hand reached for her mask, taking it off, before she revealed her eyes, of a beautiful, pale violet hue.

"Was… Lucy Heartfilia. Now, my name is Lucilla Kalani, 11th Iirah of the Kealani Empire of… The world of dragons, Firdaus."

"F-firdaus…?" The boys repeated, blinking in confusion.

"It's normal to be confused. Firdaus works exactly as the Celestial Spirits World, however, so maybe you'll find it easier to understand like that. It's a plane separate to ours, which, however, has some entrances. Unlike the Celestial Spirits World, however, these entrances aren't something humans can control. That's why, someone that can open the gates has to take you over." She explained, before putting her keys back. Rogue, however, seemed suspicious about it.

"Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Because… I want you two to help me."

Honestly, she was doubtful about this at first, but after thinking longer, this felt to be the right choice. She looked at them and saw their confused faces.

"I have a rough guess about what is happening in this area, and that's no mere typhoon. Of course, I'll have to confirm it first. My team mates are looking into this as we speak."

"Team mates? So you really didn't come here with Natsu…" Sting muttered, causing her to shake her head.

"Neither Natsu or Erza know who I really am. And they mustn't know. You two don't know the whole story, but the reason for which I left was… Because I was abandoned by my guild, by these two especially… My team mates are the only friends I have there, who haven't let me down. So please, don't tell them about me. This is a secret I'm entrusting to you, you see?"

The two dragon slayers were, obviously, confused, and looked at each other for confirmation. But she was right. This wasn't their story to tell, so they just nodded their heads, deciding to listen further to her.

"The reason for which I'm telling you all of this is, in the first place, to gain your trust. I doubt you could have listened to the crazy words of some stranger, after all." She couldn't help but laugh, looking out the window.

"Crazy words? How unbelievable is what is happening here, then?" Rogue asked, causing her to laugh again.

"You have no idea. That sea monster is, most likely, a dragon that was sealed in this area. You've heard about them before, right? Regions worshipping dragon gods. This is probably one of these."

"A dragon!? Impossible!" Sting immediately exclaimed, thinking that they were all extinct, but now that he thought about Lucy's story better, he quietened down.

"It's quite possible, but this is just a hunch. And the reason as to why these typhoons occur in this area, leaving no trace behind them, is closely tied to this dragon as well."

Rogue seemed to catch on to something as she continued speaking, and Lucy noticed the sparkle that appeared in his eyes, causing her to smile, pleased. It really was easy to talk to these two, and she felt that this really was the correct choice to ask them for help.

"These aren't regular typhoons, are they? Don't tell me that they're…"

"That's right. I'll have to see one to be sure but… They're most likely gates between this world and Firdaus, being forced open by a draconic activity present here. It happens, from time to time, for such gates to appear on Earthland, leaving only disaster behind them. However, This is the first time I've heard of one recurring in the same area for so long. I wonder what it's trying to connect." Even Lucy was clueless about this, but she was still the most knowledgeable one, having spent so much time in Firdaus.

In truth, these gates were similar to the Animus connecting Earthland to Edolas. The concept was similar. The problem, however, was that these gates took the lives of so many people when they were opened.

In Firdaus, people that would be called Outworlders would appear from time to time, caused by these. However, too few times humans would be able to cross the planes while being alive… 90% of the Outworlders would end up dead during the transaction.

In the past, Lucy has accidentally stumbled on a book about this, in the library of Arcilla, the heavenly dragon palace. It surprised her to find out this statistic, and considered herself lucky to have been able to cross the planes. At first, she thought it was Rayiana that made it possible, but found out that it was all due to her nature as a celestial mage. This magic was, apparently, capable of much more things than Lucy herself initially thought, and she started researching the subject more.

"And how do you want us to help you? What are you intending to do?" Rogue continued, seeing that she had a plan.

But to say that she had a plan was far-fetched. She merely knew her duty, which she had to fulfil, no matter what. If that was really a dragon, then…

"I am intending to stop the typhoons from occurring here again. They are drawn to draconic activity, and are natural occurrences dictated by spatial laws. So, if the dragon disappears, they are going to stop as well."

"Do you… mean to kill the dragon?" Sting asked, not liking the idea. Even if he himself killed his father, in the past, he would never have done on his own accord. As dragon slayers, their instincts told them to kill, but as children, they wanted to protect…

But Lucy shook her head, and looked at them with serious eyes.

"I want to send it home so, please, help me. Lend me your strength, Sting, Rogue."


	10. The Murmur of the Sea

In the dead of the night, one could see a single, solitary figure standing on the edge of the harbour, staring to the sea ahead. No one else was seen or heard in the darkness and the silence lit only by the stars above and the crescent moon. However, she listened to the nature, to the sound of waves, to the cracking of the boats in the water and… to the murmur coming from the sea. It was so faint that it pained her heart, but at the same time, it also was so peaceful, for it was like a lullaby meant to swap you to sleep.

Yet, she couldn't sleep.

She wouldn't allow herself to sleep.

Sorrowfully, she looked amidst the water, and reached out one hand to it, but she quickly retracted it.

Not yet… She couldn't awaken what was there now, when the city would have no means of defending.

She… could only keep guard, watching restlessly over the one she swore to protect.

"I know you're there. Why don't you join me, if you're so relentless?" She said, not even looking in the darkness where she felt his presence.

He frowned, hesitantly moving out of the shadows, making small steps towards the edge of the harbour, over the cracking of the wood.

"Do you… know what that is?" He asked, with a frustrated look. He didn't mean to follow her here. However, he couldn't help himself but do that, as he watched her leave the hotel from his window.

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything else, as she continued to stare.

The boy walked closer, until he reached the edge as well, and as he was standing on his feet, he followed her gaze, staring into the waves.

They stood like that for a while, listening to the murmur, without saying anything. However, he was never one to meditate, and so, his attention turned to her, watching her as she stood there, solemnly, with only the wind that swayed her hair to make her seem alive.

"Take a guess. What do you think it is?"

"It's because I don't know that I asked you." He said, frowning once more. Why was it that he felt wronged every time he talked with this woman? But he heard her laughing, surprising him with that crystal-like voice.

"I told you to guess. Or is it that you don't understand the meaning of this word? Haha! Very well. I'll tell you something interesting, but only if you'll amuse me. So? What do you think that is?" She asked, with a grin on her face, enjoying bullying the boy like this. He glared at her once more, but the fact was, he knew he had to give in, if he was to ever get his hands on any information about his father.

So, Natsu sighed, turning his attention to the waves again, listening for the sound that kept ringing in his head.

"Is that the sea monster the mayor was talking about?"

"Well enough. That is indeed so. However, tell me, how could both me and you hear it? The other two clearly couldn't, could they?" Lucy asked again, referring to Erza and Lisanna. Natsu blinked in confusion, taking his time thinking this through. But then, his eyes widened, and he quickly looked towards the water, as if searching for something.

"You don't mean-"

"I mean exactly that. That, Natsu, is most likely a dragon. That is why we, who were taught by dragons, can hear its cry, while no one else can."

"Then, why is a dragon there? You must know why, right? Tell me." He wanted to know, so he demanded. She, however, laughed again, tilting her head.

"My, my, I wonder if I should. What are you gonna do if you know? The truth is, Natsu, there is absolutely nothing you can do about this. You may think that this dragon's existence is a possible link to Igneel, but the harsh reality is, I'm your only link to Igneel. And guess what! I am never going to lead you to where he is." She smirked, looking at his disturbed eyes and feeling the wrath inside his heart.

That's right. Hate me more, till I won't feel any remorse that I hate you…

She took delight in witnessing that face, but the boy, with a praise-worthy maturity, turned his back on her, and walked away.

"Lucilla!" He, however, stopped to shout, glaring at her one last time. "Before, I've thought that you resembled the Lucy that I lost. However, someone as vile as you can never compare to her! You can never hope of taking her place!"

And so, he left, storming off to God knows where, to unleash his anger.

Lucy looked his way till she couldn't see his back anymore, then turned her eyes to the sea as well, but this time, to the horizon, where stars shone brightly, as if telling her that they were there with her.

"You have no idea how right you are, Natsu." She murmured, feeling nothing but emptiness in her heart, as she grasped on it, hoping to find her own, lost self. But, it wasn't there. "I can never return to being her…"

**Congratulations! You've made it top chapter 10! By now, I can only say that you enjoy this little story of mine, am I correct? If so, don't forget to share with me what you think of it in the reviews!**


	11. The Duty that She Swore Upon

"So? What is it we know by now? Let's all share our information!" Levy said, throwing a series of books and maps over the table the mages gathered around.

"First of all, a question," Gray, however, raised a hand, in a school-like way, but with a deep glare on his face as he eyed a certain duo. "I know exactly why Natsu's group cannot be trusted, but why are _they_ here, however?"

Of course, Sting glared right back at him, tension appearing between the two boys, as he raised his fist, the same way Gray did. Yet Lucy didn't want to hear any of this, and quickly grabbed Sting's hand, pushing it down, and staring at him. Even without her eyes seen behind the mask, he felt the scolding look, and quickly calmed down.

"Can we agree not to fight amongst ourselves, the mages in this room? We're here with a common goal, so let's help each other out without further ado."

"That's right! We have to join forces in order to help that dragon." Wendy stepped forward, looking Gray's way, with a resolute look. Of course, Gray already understood Lucy's message, and quietened down as well.

The girls were all right. Because they had a common goal and the ability to work together, they should work together.

However, they also knew… They were going against this very thought by excluding Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and Happy. In a way, they felt guilty, but also knew that their hatred was not a trivial thing either.

"Can we get to business then? Without acting like some brats?" Even Gajeel pointed out, causing them all to come out of the lingering thought of guilt that crossed their mind. Turning their focus back onto the table, Lucy unfurled a map over it.

"This is the map of this area, the city of Sirca, and the surrounding hills. Because of how the city is positioned inside this bay, the typhoons basically ravaged the coast area, and entered into the city itself." She explained, starting with the cause in the request they received.

"That's right. Not only were buildings damaged, but there was also loss of life. The fishermen that were caught on the sea at the time disappeared without a trace. The searching units that were sent after could only find the remains of the boats." Gray added, from the things he and Juvia found from the townsfolk.

"Juvia has searched the coast as well. There is scarce fauna inside the bay. That's why, the fishers are forced to go all the way outside, where the waves are starting to be dangerous."

"These are all caused by the typhoon, but what's the cause of the typhoon itself? You knew, didn't you? Is it, after all, that gate thing you mentioned before? To the other world where dragons live?" Sting asked, looking at Lucy. She nodded, but turned her attention to Levy, who immediately pulled out a book from the pile, opening it at a specific page, revealing a drawing of a serpent on the margins of the page.

"Look. This book is written in an old dialect. However, it describes how Sirca is under the protection of the temple of the sea dragon. The priests would hold festivals annually, in the honour of the god inside the stone. To please this god, maidens from the village would be sacrificed every ten years. This is actually something that happened quite often in the past, on majority of the world's map. However… in this sole area, this goes on further than in other parts."

"That's… horrible…!" Wendy exclaimed, with a pained expression. Indeed, it was horrible, and no one here denied it. However, something else came up.

"When did this stop? Or rather, how did it stop?" Rogue asked, having picked up something important from her information. Levy nodded, glad that he figured it out, and then picked another book.

"This is an archive of the city, dating back to 150 years ago. It's detailed how, during the high tides, an earthquake shook the area, bringing disaster over the city as the temple crumbled into the opened sea. I found it interesting how it mentioned this aspect, you see? The opened sea. Why would they do that?" She asked, with a smile on her face, as the others started thinking about this too.

Juvia suddenly blinked, looking on the map and yelping in realisation.

"Ah, could it be…?" She murmured, looking over the entrance of the bay.

"That's right!" Levy smiled, and Gajeel pulled up another map, placing it over the table, so both maps could be seen at the same time.

"It took a while to find this one, but you can see the clear difference like this, can't you?" He asked with a grin, as everyone compared the two maps.

One was the actual day map, detailing the city and the coast and the crescent bay.

The other, however, showed a lake, in the middle of an enclosed area of green.

"So what you're saying is… The temple was built over the part of the land that separated the lake from the sea?" Charla asked, looking over the map. "Then, the location where it's even now should be still there, shouldn't it?"

"Most likely. The cliffs eroded since then, but as the temple itself crumbled right with the earthquake, it should be in that exact area, at the entrance in the bay, deep underwater." Levy agreed, then looked at Lucy. "We can't be sure unless we check, however…"

"That is a simple task. However, I'm afraid that checking it isn't enough. We have to be prepared. Most likely, the moment we find that area, together with the seal, the dragon will resurface again, together with another typhoon. We have to action at the exact same time." Lucy explained, causing everyone to think about this plan.

"Also…" She added, but with a totally different tone, full of hesitation. Yet, she had to tell them. And so, she looked to Gray, with saddened eyes he couldn't see. "Depending on how the situation unfolds… I…" Faced with these faces so familiar and dear to her, she couldn't find words to tell them the truth. Ashamed, she turned her look to the dragon drawn on the pages of the book, placing a hand over it, reminding herself of her oath. "I may have to return to Firdaus together with the dragon, when the gate opens."

Hearing that, their eyes all widened. The Fairy Tail mages stared at her with disbelief.

"W-what?" Levy was first to murmur, but it was Gray that stepped forward, grabbing her hand. This forced her to look up to him, and she felt a thug in her heart when she saw his eyes, full of despair, clouded by a rage that started blooming in his soul.

How could she actually know his true emotions? Hearing that she would disappeared, right from his sight, once again, made him mad. He couldn't allow it. He didn't want that to happen, under no circumstance.

"You can't. Lucy! You can't go! You just returned to Fairy Tail! You can't disappear just like that, once more!" He yelled at her, maddened from within his soul.

"B-but, Gray! I also… I also don't want to leave… Not so soon!" She exclaimed back, having wished to stay more. "Yet, I have a duty I have to fulfil, an oath that I swore! I'll have to, if so it's required of me!"

"You can't…" He murmured again, his grip on her hand causing it to redden. However, she didn't flinch, nor did she care for this pain. She accepted it, knowing that he didn't mean it. Instead, it was like this that she could perceive all his emotions, flowing through her wrist like a tornado.

"Oi, let go of her! Can't you see her hand!" Sting, having noticed the trembling and the red colour, interfered, pushing him away from her.

It was only then that Gray let go, and everyone broke the awkward pace of shook.

"Promise me…" Gray, ashamed as he was, murmured, looking into the ground. "Promise me that… You'll do everything you have to do… To stay by our side."

Lucy looked with eager eyes to him, nodding her head with a bitter look.

"I promise."

However, in this interaction that seemed so much like a family, another feeling filled the air. It went unnoticed, except for the eyes of two.

Rogue and… Juvia.

They stared, each with different eyes and emotions reflected in them, as they caught the glimpse of something powerful, something called love, between the two mages.

Rogue looked to it as an observer, all understanding.

Juvia… looked at it with a thorn in her eyes, telling herself it wasn't true, but still, with another type of understanding…

"We should prepare," Lucy, returning to the table, said, bringing them all back to the purpose of this meeting. In fact, she felt that the promise she made was almost impossible to be kept. A dragon, under her protection, that wasn't aware of the existence of Firdaus… She, as an Iirah, was bound to her duty of leading him back home…

"Tomorrow, the tides are the lowest for the next month. We'll act then. I will go to the temple, inspect the seal, and hopefully return to the shore with information without anything happening. If the gate opens, however, we'll be out of time, unless we're ready to face it. That's why, as soon as you catch any glimpse of it, issue an evacuation order for the coast area. Ensure that the city is protected from anything coming from the sea. And… if the dragon is unresponsive, we'll have to subdue it ourselves, without killing it. It won't be easy at all…"

They all nodded, understanding what they had to do. Their mission was vital to whether the seal would break or not upon the inspection, but they had to gamble like this, because, either way, they'd have to wake up the slumbering dragon.

Juvia, at that moment, looked to Lucy with a resolute look.

"Juvia will come with you! I can be of use underwater."

"That'd be helpful but… I think that will be the most dangerous part, Juvia. I didn't want to ask you for this…" Lucy said, with awkward eyes. But the girl shook her head, stepping forward, determined.

"I'll come with."


	12. The Secret Laying Underwater

They stared into the blue of the sea, both girls feeling the restlessness hidden in the waves.

Lucy and Juvia, as they agreed to, stood on the edge of the cliffs marking the exit of the bay and the beginning of the ocean. Together with them was Charla, who was to see that they successfully dive in, before returning to the city to help Wendy on the docks, in case the typhoon was to hit, after all.

However, she could feel the anxiety both girls before her showed, and she herself couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"It'll be alright. And even if it isn't, we'll fix the problem. For now, just go and see what really is down there." She told them, but Juvia turned to look at her with eyes showing hesitation.

However, she too nodded her head, building determination for herself.

"You're right. We'll just do our best here."

Lucy, however, continued to look to the water with empty eyes. Why was it that she had this weird feeling in her heart, a knot she couldn't get rid of? The promise she made to Gray last night… She really felt like she'd have to break it, despite wishing otherwise. And in this situation, she knew that giving their best wasn't enough at all.

Letting out a deep sigh, she extended her hand to Juvia, who, nodding once more, accepted it.

Without waiting anymore, the two girls ran off the cliff, jumping straight into the waves, hand in hand. However, there was no splash, for the water rose and ate their figures away, carrying them to its depths.

Charla, watching this, couldn't help but release a small prayer in her heart, hoping for the best possible, before she revealed her white wings and flew away, back towards the city.

When they opened their eyes, they were meet with the world underwater, through which the rays of the sun barely touched. A world of azure, populated by scarce fish and surrounded by green algae and red corals.

They had no trouble breathing, both beloved by the element of water. They only swam slowly, silently, hand in hand, carried by the currents of their own makings, to the bottom of this ocean, where they knew a being that shouldn't exist in this world was found.

It was soon that they thus were met with the scene of an ancient past, over which time mercilessly ran. As if struggling to scream that they were there, the white ruins they expected to meet laid there, forsaken by anyone in this world, till they came here.

Pillars, scattered across in a curious array.

Broken stairs, over which algae grew.

And in the middle of this ruined temple, Lucy noticed something that made her widen her eyes, as soon as she did.

On a platform that showed but a few cracks, a drawing could be noticed in the concrete stone. It was only lines carved, but they appeared intact, in a perfect circle, in a perfect star…

A sealing spell, drawn so big, and so precise… Lucy's eyes darkened, feeling the presence of the being that was sealed there, and wrath bloomed in her eyes.

She let go of Juvia's hand, surprising the girl, as she swam closer, looking at the symbols on the centre, the spell that contained this beast for so long here, forsaken, on the bottom of the ocean…

Poor, poor dragon, she thought, full of sadness, as well as anger. How did they dare do this to you?

She didn't even notice it, as she lost herself to this feeling of fury. Juvia tried getting closer as well, but was immediately pushed back by a certain current, which made her realise that something was wrong. She looked up, towards the surface, and noticed that the rays of the sun were vanishing. Her eyes immediately widened, feeling the water all around her stir towards the seal below, causing even her to struggle. Then, she immediately started to feel weak, and realised that her magic was being drained away together with the current, rushed towards the circle.

All this time, Lucy didn't realise anything, and as if in a trance, she slowly extended her hand and reached to the stone. It was at that moment, when she touched it, that something triggered inside her, and made her wake up. She saw how the circle started shining in a bright purple colour, and also started feeling her magic being drained away. However, she found that her hand was stuck in it, being unable to break this spell. She turned to look to Juvia, seeing how the girl was turning quickly pale, having a lower amount of magic energy than herself, who was also starting to struggle. And even more, she couldn't even get either close or further from this place, trapped in the current that were slowly starting to sting, full of electricity.

With her other hand, she took out a golden key from her wrist, and quickly let its light fill this space, aiming it to Juvia. Aquarius appeared in the world, fighting against the currents with her own. She looked at Lucy and understood from a single glance what to do, and despite being frustrated as she was unable to help her own mistress, she quickly grabbed Juvia and swam away, carrying her as far away as she could, resurfacing and heading to the city.

Indeed, the typhoon showed signs of hastily descending into the world, as she too saw, the winds rising the waves to dangerous levels, and sweeping the docks.

"Aquarius!?" She suddenly heard a familiar voice as she arrived at the docks, putting down the pale and barely conscious girl. She found that it was Gray, who looked with widened eyes at his girlfriend, and quickly took her in his arms.

"What happened? Did Lucy call you? Where is she? Juvia, are you alright? Say something, God dammit!"

He panicked, looking at how heavy Juvia was breathing.

"It's magic deficiency. That damned seal reacted with Lucy's celestial magic and awakened, starting to suck their magic dry. I could only get this girl here away, while Lucy was… trapped…" Aquarius bit her lip, turning around to look back to the entrance of the bay, where the waves rose the highest, starting to reach for the sky.

"Did it fail!? Aquarius!" More voices were heard, as many came running over, seeing the spirit. Aquarius looked at them all, with a troubled look. However, she then saw that another group appeared to the outskirts of the city: Natsu and the others.

Natsu's eyes met hers and widened in surprise, before he saw the typhoon unfurling. Aquarius could only smirk, being the first time in so long that she saw this brat.

But then, she felt her gate being forcefully closed, by Lucy, sign that she lost her consciousness.

With a pained hand, she grabbed Gray's shoulder, looking at him.

"You brats… Save that girl, you hear me? Bring her back to her sen…se..s…"

And immediately, barely finishing to say these words, Aquarius disappeared in a sea of stars, right before their eyes.

At the very next moment, a roar was released from the sea, followed by a shockwave full of magic particles. These that knew about it realised that the seal was broken, and were sure of this fact as they saw a spiral of water raise to the sky, filling the bay. And together with that spiral, a serpent beast ascended, roaring again and again, telling the world of its presence.

However, the first to see her was Natsu, as her figure appeared right next to the dragon, her cloak and hair swaying in the currents of the wind.

"Lucilla…?" He muttered, bringing the others to see her as well, all shocked to see her fly, carried by a pair of wings resembling a dragon's, right next to the dragon.

But she… already lost herself, in a very dark place…

The dragon and herself were now tied together, being of the same mind, driven by the will of revenge the serpent bore for 400 years. And so, she raised her hand towards the sky, releasing the wrath of both the ocean and the heavens towards this city, the object of their fury.


End file.
